


To be With You

by Sinkorosei



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst probably at some point, F/F, Fluff, Parkour, Slow Burn, will add more tags as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinkorosei/pseuds/Sinkorosei
Summary: Violet Knight had never felt a sense of belonging in her school, whether it be for better or worse, she is the perfect lone wolf. Both accepting and uncaring for her situation. But once she gets pulled into Clementine's world, her identity gets challenged.





	1. Violet Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly likely won't have a "scheduled" update, but will always post before a week passes by.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Violet Knight, girl who can't fit in.
> 
> This is Clementine Everett, girl that can fit in anywhere.
> 
> And this?
> 
> This is their story.

High school is a milestone for many teenagers’ lives, whether it be finding an identity or understanding others it was the days of discovery for all the adolescents. Violet Knight had gone through this process and discovered that she is alone. A lone wolf if you may. She never found a place to belong in that school, a more poetic way of putting it would be that she is an extra chess piece that was never needed.

Despite having such a colourful name she see never perceived herself in such a light, she strongly agrees with being nothing more than a walking grey scale. She never minded though, she doesn’t like standing out. Always at the back of the class, silently trudging along her high school life, easily shrugging off missed opportunities most students would dream of. She’s accepted the fact that she’ll never find a place that feels just right – a puzzle piece without its picture.

Her feet dragged against the concrete, hands in her pocket and eyes to the sky stuck in her own wonderland. The autumn leaves ride the chilly wind with ease, merrily dancing in the sky. The walk to school is usually pretty with its large birch trees, eye catching especially during this time of the year. Scent of coffee from the same old, Sweet Pea café nearly made Violet’s stomach grumble. She stops at the traditional looking café, debating whether or not to get breakfast. Thinking about her poorly packed lunch made her crave some pastries and a nice cup of coffee. She looked at her phone, 7:09. She has a lot of time, why not?

The expectant jingle of a bell echoed throughout the empty café. The style of the café had a hybrid taste of modern and rustic feel to it, atmosphere mellow with the subtle jazz music in the background.

_Gotta admit, I’m really digging this modern look. Not what I expected though._

Along the counter and the glass display of mouth watering pastries stood a man with a scruffy looking beard, setting up what looks to be a tart. His face focused, unaware of his new customer observing him as he keeps making faces of displeasure each time he adjusts the decorated plate in different angles.

“Ah! There we go!” He exclaimed mostly to himself, as he puts his hands on his hips. That’s when he finally notices Violet, standing by the door with a small smirk on her face.

“Oh… Uh… Sorry about that.” His deep voice gave out an awkward chuckle before clearing his throat. “Please don’t tell anyone you saw that.” Violet couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“I saw nothing, and nothing saw me.” She says as she crossed her arms, suppressing a wide smile. This time she earns a genuine chuckle from the well dressed man.

“Thank you… Er…” He gives her a curious look.

“Violet.”

“Thank you, Violet.” He gave a friendly smile, “Now what would you like?” The quiet girl squints at the menu, too many choices she thought.

“I’d like two chocolate croissants and a cup of coffee please.”

“How would you like your coffee?”

“Black.” The man’s eyes widen.

“Tough girl.”

“Somewhat.” The man tells her to sit at a nearby table as he prepares her order. She chose the closest spot at the window, enjoying the view of those birch trees and the colours of mahogany and maroon houses complimenting the scene. Before she could pop in her ear buds, light footsteps catch her attention. Around a corner, a person she’d never thought of seeing appeared.

“Lee, you said you’d wake me up early,” The sleepiness in her voice was evident, and Violet couldn’t believe the scene was unfolding before her. Clementine Everett was dishevelled from her poorly buttoned red, plaid shirt, her iconic baseball cap a little twisted to the right to her hair coming out of her hat in all directions without her iconic side pony tail.

A sight Violet wouldn’t have even wonder of seeing but in the end she _welcomes_ it. She _is_ pretty cute. The introvert never had a chance to even label Clementine cute when she usually stands with confidence, in a sort of determined and intimidating way. On par with the school president Marlon, who sometimes downright looks like he can pound you with a flashlight if he wanted to.

“I did but you asked for five more minutes.” The man, Lee claimed as he pours Violet’s cup of coffee.

“And you trusted me?”

“I always trust you Clem.” He gave Clementine a heart warming smile whilst the brunette gave a groan.

 “It’s too early in the morning for that.” She says before getting behind the counter and preparing her own breakfast.

“Here’s your coffee and chocolate croissants.” The blonde finally lands her eyes back to her table, too focused on Clementine to even hear Lee approach her table. Lee gave a knowing smile at Violet’s still somewhat flabbergasted reaction.

“Don’t forget, she’s just like any other girl.” He whispers while placing Violet’s order on the table.

He’s right; Clementine is just like any other girl.

Unfortunately, it was hard to believe. Unlike her, Clementine was like the queen piece of a chess set. So utterly important and strong, always helping everyone without hesitation. She has a place or better yet – Clementine finds a place even where there shouldn’t be any left. She could enter anyone’s circle of friends and no one would question it. She could play any sport with ease and just knows what to do with any given situation. She was so charismatic and resilient that she seemed so unreal and so far away from a person like Violet. Her presence colours everything in such a surreal way, it felt like Clementine could nearly do anything. She was a puzzle piece that changes and adapts to whatever picture she is given.

She fits in. The opposite of Violet. 

“Morning, mind if I eat breakfast with you?” Violet stops her thought process when she sees Clementine had taken Lee’s place, with her own cup of coffee and looking more awake compared to earlier. Of course, she still looked dishevelled. 

“No… not at all,” Violet responded quietly, she watches as Clementine takes a seat across from her. She sips her coffee quietly, enjoying the peace between them. Even with her look a mess, the way she sits just felt more dignified compared to Violet’s slouching and crossed arms on the table. Violet’s hand plays with the fabric of her pants.

“You normally don’t come in here,” The brunette starts, “wanted to see if Lee’s famous coffee really is as tasty as they said?” 

“No not really, I just skipped breakfast and since this place was nearby…” Violet drawled the last word.

_That's a little rude, Vi._

Clementine gave a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, I get it. It’s pretty near school.” Clementine takes another sip, “well, now that you’re in here. What do you personally think of it?”

Hazelnut eyes sparkle eagerly.

Violet turns her head a few more times before returning Clementine’s gaze. “It’s a pretty chill place, nice aesthetics and the coffee’s...” She takes a bite out of a croissant and a sip of her coffee.

"It's good."

"You better not be lying," the other girl teases. Violet could feel her lips, volunteering itself to form a small smile. A chuckle escapes from Clementine's lips. The charisma radiating of the girl was unbelievable.

“The only weird thing is the name of the place… Sweet Pea.” Violet had said it absentmindedly but once the words were out of her mouth, she found Clementine pulling the shade of her baseball cap and giving out a sigh.

“So you think it’s weird…?” The voice is barely audible. Violet still caught it though despite the music and clanging of ceramics in the background. She runs her hand through her blonde hair, watching as each strands of her side swept bangs fall back near her right eye. 

“W-Well it’s not weird in a bad way…” Violet muttered as quickly as she could. “It’s just uh, it sounds really… cheesy? I guess.”

_Well apparently that didn’t help._

Clementine hides her face within her palms. Violet’s eyes moved erratically scanning her repeatedly trying to think of something to say to make her feel better. “I’m sorry if I offended you! I—“

“O—Oh no it’s not that you offended me.” She shook her head, sighing and adjusting the twisted, blue baseball cap of hers. Violet's eye caught the glimpse of Clementine's reddening face.

“It’s just—Lee named it after me." There is a pout in her voice, "It’s what he calls me.”

Violet’s eyes widened for the second time today. Clementine's head kept tilting to the window and to Violet repeatedly, as if being shamefully interrogated. It took a long time for Violet to register that Clementine is  _embarrassed._ Only, now— Even when she just obviously rolled out of bed and had such... a cute exchange with Lee in front of her. The dignified Clementine is blushing because of something so unbelievable out of character.

Without warning, Violet bursts out of laughter. A hand covers her mouth, attempting to mask the husky laughter and snorting. 

“I’m sorry, that’s— That’s just so—!” Her other hand was on her stomach, tears on the verge of streaming from her eyes. Lee glances at the pair with another heartfelt smile, chuckling to himself as he spots Clementine cross her arms with a pout on her face. He could see some form of amusement in her eyes. It took a while but in the end, Violet had finally calmed down while Clementine became a tomato grumbling something under her breath. Her unimpressed face was worth the laugh.

“God, Clementine, that’s so unexpected.” Violet wipes the tears from her eyes, earning an eye roll from the girl across her.

“So you do think it’s weird.” Clementine’s voice now more firm than before.

“Psh, no.” Violet gave Clementine a smirk, “It’s just stupidly cute.”

She rests her chin on the palm of her hand, and lazily sitting down with one leg pulled close to her. Violet decided, she loved seeing Clementine get all red and embarrassed.

“It is not cute.” The brunette sighs, “It’s embarrassing.”

“Nah, it’s fucking cute.” Violet stated sipping her coffee, “Nice to meet you, Clementine “Sweet Pea” Everett.”

The blonde nearly had another fit of laughter.

“Hush you.” The darker girl sighed as she finally finishes the last of her coffee.

“Violet, right?”

“I’m impressed you know me.”

“Hard to forget someone with a badass last name like Knight.” A smile returns on Clementine’s face, “Unlike Sweet Pea.”

Violet’s smirk switched to a grin.

It was unusual for Violet to finally be acknowledged by a peer of hers. Normally happens in forced group works or doing attendance, maybe moments where she gets accidentally bumped into and the person gives a quick 'sorry' without a care. Seeing her own reflection through Clementine's eyes feels strange.

_Clementine Everett, you are full of surprises._

“I don’t know… I’d argue Sweet Pea is much more memorable.” She was only met with a playful scoff.

“Do you want to get kicked out?” Clementine joked pointing her thumb out the window.

The two continued talking about… Anything really. Eventually Lee had to remind them of the time and left together, walking underneath the autumn trees. Time felt like it passed by faster than Violet ever experienced, they had already arrived at the doors of the school without even noticing it.

“I have gym right in first period, so I should go prepare.” Violet's stomach sat uncomfortably, disappointment perhaps? She instantly stopped her eyebrows when she felt them furrowing. 

“Got it, see you later.” Violet puts her hand on Clementine’s shoulder as she leaned in to her ear and whispers, “Sweet Pea.”

Walking away with a chuckle as satisfaction filled her up from the moment she saw Clementine turn red once again.

Clementine gives her another playful glare before giving a friendly wave and eventually running through the corridors, skillfully avoiding the static students. She watched her until she disappeared from the corridors. Her smirk disappearing and slowly turning into the same nonchalant face she always wore. Her feet moved on it's own, as she popped her earbuds back into her ear. Drowning out the boisterous sounds of students and teachers alike. Ignoring the usual eyes that land on her.

 

 _Wow…_ _That was fun._

 

_…_

 

_She was fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited! :)


	2. The Start of... Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet finds herself in a predicament and of course, it had to be a romantic one.

“Jenkinson?”

“Here!”

“Kamuri?”

“Here.”

“Knight?”

Violet’s presence reappears in the room. Her eyes flick to the teacher.

“Here.”

However, it was only for a split second.

If Violet were to be seen, one must believe she exists before seeing. The dim lights of the classroom makes Violet nearly invisible to the eye, sat way at the farthest row with her purple hood covering her light yellow hair. Her eyes land on the pen she is slowly spinning in her right hand. This time, her attention has been steered away from the teacher being magnetically pulled towards another student.

_Why is he watching me?_

Violet sat in the back row for a reason, and now it’s being completely defeated by this obnoxious guy. Her mouth turns into a thin line.

_This guy sucks at subtlety._

His knee keeps bouncing and his finger keeps tapping on the desk quietly. Occasionally stealing a glance at Violet, as if making sure she’s still there. He bites his lip ever so often, eyebrows furrowed.

 “Wright?”

Upon the sound of his name, he turns his attention back to the teacher immediately changing his facial expression – No, changing everything. What was once a nervous wreck had been replaced by a cheerful person.

“Here and dear!” His musical voice bounces off the classroom walls along with the other students’ giggles and side comments. He gestures a thumbs up pointing at himself, the introvert could see from the back how high his cheeks had gone. His puffed out chest moved as he gave a theatrical laugh. The teacher gave a delighted laugh before giving him a cheerful greeting. Violet blinked a few times, registering what had just occurred. It was as if that nervous wreck had never existed. Not only that, but he manage to entirely change everyone’s early morning, tired atmosphere. She sighs, the spinning of the pen getting faster. Her other hand plays with the hem of her large purple hoodie. If it wasn’t for the dimness in the back row, the teacher would’ve seen the glint of irritation in her green eyes.

_Out of all people, Louis Wright wants to talk to me?_

It’s a good thing they were at least three meters apart; she wouldn’t be able to handle his joking voice through her ears. She knows she was not ready for that for the walking chatterbox called Louis Wright.

Social Studies had become so agonizing especially when someone is drilling their eyes on you. It’s become to the point where Violet feels the need to pull her hood even lower to block his eyes. After a long eighty minutes, Violet packed everything in haste and bolted out the door. She switches her path at random, taking unpredictable turns for good measure. The white noise in the background had vanished as she focused on his persistent footsteps, slowly becoming more distant. She phases through the sea of smelly teenagers while Louis attempts to conquer one obstacle after the other. He quickly dismisses the attempted greetings that ran his way, keeping an eye on the introvert as best he could.

After a while, when majority of the students had finally stopped migrating to their next classes, Violet slowed her pace, eyes still peeled for the musician. Without looking forward, she turns around a corner and bumps into someone.

“Shit- Sorry.” She gives her nose a rub before finally looking ahead.

“No need, I was just looking for you.” The same dark brown eyes from her class stared at her. He forced a toothy grin. Her tongue clicks.

_Clever, he went around the other way around instead and ambushed me._

Violet hastily steps back, almost breaking out into a run again. Before her legs stop herself, a tiny exhausted voice echoed in her head.

_Violet if you don’t deal with it now. He might just bother you later. It’s too early in the morning for this._

A sigh escapes her lips, her shoulders losing the tension it was lifting. With a sluggish posture, she turns around and looks at Louis, who was just as ready to break out into a run. Noticing Violet’s lost of interest in running; he relaxes and also gives a sigh of relief.

The awkward atmosphere was thick between the polar opposites. Louis tried to give himself as many reasons as he could to open his mouth. But In the end, it was Violet who had to break it. Her arms crossed, her chin tilted up as she spoke to him.

“Alright school star, what do you want?” The empty hallway only made her tone more ominous as it bounced off the walls. Her freezing voice hung in the air. She walks to nearby wall, decorated with abstract paintings near the top and leans against it. The stained glass window beside her allowed rays of coloured light to enter between the two of them. Louis squints through the wall of light.

“I just wanted to know…” He clears his throat, and scratches the back of his head. Feet stuck to the floor, legs paralyzed. “Do you uh- think you can help me…?”

The introvert’s eyes scanned the blue and white tiles on the floor, she places a hand on her chin. It’s not everyday people asks a ghost for help, specifically a cold, grumpy looking one too.

“Sure why not? Ghost Girl is always here to help.” Her voice was dripping in sarcasm. She saw his shoulders dropped slowly, a small smile stuck on his face.

“So even ghost girl has a sense of humour?”

“I may seem dead but my humour doesn’t have to be.” He lets out a loud laugh.

“You really leave me dying of laughter, ghost girl.” His shoulders were perfectly square, hands on his hips and a puffed out chest. A more genuine toothy grin painted his dark face. Her crossed arms and displeased groan only encouraged his smile to grow wider. He can’t seem to detect Violet’s growing irritation.

_Guess I’ll be more serious. Joking is his comfort zone._

She finally gives a surrendering sigh before approaching Louis, stopping at arm’s length in front of him. Her chin now parallel to the floor, “Seriously though, what kind of help can I possibly give when you can practically do almost anything?”

Louis’s body shrank back to an arch. “Well… I was hoping you could…” His dark brown eyes were on the hallway floor. She was having none of it.

“Spit it out, Wright.” She spat, she crossed her arms, clearly unamused by his hesitancy.

“Help me… get together with Clementine.”

Violet’s eyes widened. Her breathing stopped and her eyes comically blink. She froze on the spot as Louis’s ears got impossibly redder than Violet had never thought she’d see. She was waiting for a sign for Louis’s iconic knee slap whenever he executes a joke, but it didn’t come.

“Uh. I-Is it too much to ask…?”

_Yeah damn right it’s too much to ask._

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes tightly shut and eyebrows furrowed for about the tenth time this morning. She lets out a frustrated sigh.

“You don’t even know me.”

There was not a moment in her life she had Louis talk to her. She’d only seen him and he hadn’t shown he acknowledged her. It was the normal relationship Violet had with everyone. As far she knows, this is the only exchanged they had from her whole high school life.

To think it would all change with a simple want for some bitter coffee, the world sure loves to screw around with her. 

“Yeah, but you know Clementine.” He mutters.

She sends him a glare.

“What makes you think I know… ‘Clementine’?” Her voice was mixed in concern and hidden suspicion. The next pile of words Louis blurted out makes her eye twitch.

“I saw you two going to school together. Which is – highly unusual considering Clementine goes alone all the time.”

“You were watching us?” Her face contorted in disgust.

“Hey, don’t make it weird! I just happen to live in a nearby neighbourhood, and by sheer coincidence I would always see Clementine walking by herself.” The animated student was waving his hands around in panic. Across him was an impending statue with the return of her icy glare, the only thing animated was the frowning mouth she held.

_I got myself stuck in a high school romance story. Fan-fucking-tastic._

“Grow some balls, Romeo. I’m not helping you with your Juliet.” She turns on her heels, stomping through the hallway only to be stopped by a sweaty, large hand on her wrist.

“Please, Violet.”

Violet’s shoulders flinched at the sound of Louis’s vulnerable voice. She turns her head and looks up, only to find the most damaging thing Violet had ever seen since the start of the school year.

In front of her was Louis’s face with the same look she once plastered on her face so long ago. She knew what those glistening eyes meant and where exactly the hope in his eyes comes from. The tight grip on her wrist only added to her conclusion. Like a reflected image of her past self, the way she looked before _that_ happened.

The pain in the chord Louis struck was covered with despair.

Violet’s eyes softened with a sympathetic yet melancholic smile. Her hands now dangling lifeless, the fight in them had disappeared.

“Alright, Wright you win. You can stop your stupid puppy dog eyes,” She sighs but out of what feeling she doesn’t know. She decided it was pity for herself. “I’ll help you win your baseball player.” She whispers.

Louis’s smile reached his ears, letting go of her wrist to do a triumphant fist pump.  She saw the hope blossom in his eyes, shining so brightly that Violet was sure he could blind her with it.

_Let’s hope it doesn’t end like my story, Wright._

 

* * *

 

 

After the whole fiasco with Louis, Violet couldn’t help but think how eventful her day had been. Her hands fiddled with each other in the pockets of her hoodie, eyes glued to the rolling clouds, a chilly autumn wind sends shivers down her spine. She recalls her walk with Clementine as she walked down the same path from this morning. How fun it was to simply lose herself in their talk and how no prying eyes were silently judging made assumptions of what was between them. She just met her yet it felt like they’ve been spending time longer than that.

Violet’s half lidded eyes reflected the grey sky above her.

She must have pitied her.

Why would anyone else approach a nobody? Clementine can fit in anywhere she wanted to place herself; the jocks, the nerds, the hot chicks but she chose to place herself in front of Violet. She stood in front of someone who had nowhere to be. Therefore she must have pitied her, she must have seen how out of place Violet was in school and decided to talk to her. Violet should warn her. That being associated with someone like Violet will gain her nothing. All she would get is nothing but a damaged girl trying to get by in life. Someone that Clementine doesn’t deserve to see or hear.

The barista’s words echoed at the back of her head.

_“Don’t forget, she’s just like any other girl.”_

Is that honestly true? A girl like Clementine is hard to find, standing out is hard but the brunette pulls it off without even trying. What makes Clementine so different from others and most importantly, why did she talk to her?

…Maybe she has ulterior motives?

Or maybe she’s thinking way too deep in this and Clementine is just nice like that.

She sighed at the impending headache she was giving herself.

Violet listens to the sound of her soles hitting the concrete ignoring the sound not too far from behind. She pulled out the pen that had been sitting in her pocket and started spinning it without care.

As odd as she feels towards Clementine talking to her, she can’t avoid the baseball player anymore. If she was to be Louis’s wing woman, she has a lot of work to do. Violet’s focus had been taken away when she heard footsteps matching her pace. Another frustrated sigh escapes her lips when a presence took over to her left.

“Look, I understand you want to talk about it but-“

“Uh, Violet it’s me, Clementine.”

Violet’s head whipped to see Clementine with a warm smile.The pen in her hand nearly fell on the sidewalk.

“Oh uh, hey.” Violet’s eyes darted to the fall trees. A cold sweat runs down Violet’s forehead. She nearly exposed Louis.

_Fucked up already and I haven't even started yet._

She forces herself to make eye contact with her hazelnut eyes and gulps quietly.

“Just wanted to know…” Violet held her breath.

“Do you wanna eat breakfast with me again tomorrow?”

_What?_

“You want to me to what now?” The introvert blurted out without a thought. Her hands froze and her face contorted into confusion. She must have misheard it-

“Eat breakfast with me.” Clementine adjusted her baseball cap, “I mean, you don’t have to, it’s just if you wanted to—it would be lovely.” There was no sign of nervousness in Clementine’s eyes, only a curious glint. Violet clenched on the pen tightly.

“I d-.”   The blonde held her tongue, when it had hit her. She can’t let this chance go. If she wanted to help Louis Wright with his stupid romance story, then the best way is to get to know Clementine. She clears her throat.

“Sure, that would be nice.”

Doubt was written all over Clementine’s face.

“Did you force yourself to say that?” Violet’s gears in her head quickly turned.

“I was just gonna say, I didn’t think someone like Sweet Pea would ask me out.” She teased. Her smirk worked its way through her face, and Clementine just rolled her eyes. A slight pink at tips of her ears.

“Get over yourself, Knight in shining hoodie.” Now it was Violet’s turn to roll her eyes. The baseball player gave a breathy chuckle before gently bumping Violet’s shoulder with hers, flashing another friendly smile.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” She took a few steps ahead of Violet.

“Yeah, yeah, I will.”

With that, Clementine bolted ahead of her; she gave a wave before completely vanishing from Violet’s line of sight. Violet’s straight back turns to her sluggish posture once more. She finally let the breath she didn't know she was holding in, out. Eyes squinted, perplexed for god knows how much today, she mutters lowly under her breath.

“What the hell have I gotten myself into…?”


	3. A Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The source of comfort for Violet, and the source of admiration for Clementine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not stopping this story anytime now, I just had some intense life problems go down and now I got it under control. I will finish this story, haha just gonna take time.

Violet’s eyes flickered across the same sentence for about the hundredth time. The normally calming light taps of rain only made it harder to focus. City lights continue to entice her through her bedroom window despite all her willpower forcing her to look away.  She’d been dying to get her hands on this book, but of course as soon as she cracks it open her world worked against her. Her eyes pried itself off the novel and lay against the clothing hanging by her door. The dark hoodie screamed for her attention against the wooden door— it had been resting there for more than a week. Her eyebrows furrowed as she traced the image on the back, white outlines of feathery wings were becoming faded.

With a sigh, she sits up from her bed and looks out the window. The distorted image of the nearby buildings gave her an itch— a want for a fix, if you will. She threw the copy of _Of Fire and Stars_ on her already messy desk. As quietly as she could, she opens her closet door, reaching for a random shirt and her favourite pair of sweat pants. The drizzle of the rain shouldn’t be too harsh against her clothing, and if it was she can just return home quickly anyway. Before she continued any further in her ritual, she swiftly dashes across the creaky wooden floor and placed her ear against her bedroom door.

No signs of life behind the door.

_Perfect._

The calming blue hue of her clock read, 2:07 AM, she absentmindedly cracked her knuckles.

_I should be back by 3:00, really wish it wasn’t a weekday._

The black hoodie was finally removed from the hook of her bedroom door; it’s fabric not being too thick or too thin against her skin. Once she was done changing, she approached her antique, wooden shelf. Haphazardly placed books reside in these dusty shelves; her eyes scan each one of the books’ spines before finally moving the whole shelf quietly. With a little grunt, she pushes one side away from the wall. Thankfully, the wooden floors underneath hadn’t croaked despite its age.

A certain wooden board stuck up from the rest of the floor. Easily, she gently lifts the piece and reveals a pair of running shoes. The worn pair wasn’t expensive or anything, the purple laces and Velcro strap looked like it had been through hell, with its scratches and deteriorating colour. Dried dirt contrasted against the black shoes material. Violet smiles as she grabs the shoes and places them near her bed.

“We’ve been through a lot now, haven’t we?” She said under her breath as she puts them on. After tightening the grip of the shoes around feet, she stands up and takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes for a moment. She listens to the trickle of the rain and how the water splashes whenever a car passed by. No voices, no unnecessary noises – only her favourite sounds; the rain and serenity of the night life.

She opens her window slowly, and gently climbs on to the edge. Muscle memory lead her by the hand as she finesse her way down against the steep roof. Living on the second floor is always fun. Landing quietly against the ground, she turns around to make sure that her landing against the pavement hadn’t caused an alarming awake. When no life sparked inside the house, she made a mad dash towards the narrow alley way.

Her house is near the outskirts of the city, so she had to make sure her neighbours with their stupidly large windows don’t get a glimpse of her. Every step made her feel lighter and lighter despite the weight of her soaked clothes. The faint light of the lampposts were the only thing to guide her through the labyrinth of alleyways. It used to make her uncomfortable, the way the paths never ended and not knowing where she might be headed. But as the times passed by, spending time in these snaky pathways, she slowly found a sense of comfort in these walls from left to right. The understanding that maybe, not knowing where to go and following what’s in front of you are not so bad after all.

When her feet finally found the familiar dead end; where the back of a square five story, old radio station looms over the well built houses— just at least one more block away from the city area, she found herself smiling. The rigid and aged brick walls felt like open arms, welcoming her like no other places can. The tower right beside the building looks like it should be taken down in all honesty; worn metal, missing parts of the ladders, why would anyone allow it to stay? Well, whoever made that reckless decision it sure helped Violet, in its own way.  

One of the things she loved about this place was the excessive graffiti decorating every single wall available. It ranged from abstract art to an elementary-student-got-their-hands-on-some-spray-paint art and then to something more like a mural you'd see in a church. Her favorite one in particular was this realistic golden bird cage, it left a lot to think: Why is the cage empty? Why did the bird leave? Why is the cage golden? Other than that though, it looks like it would be a good tattoo. 

Every time she parts from this place, it always felt like a part of her would be missing. 

She walks underneath the battered staircases that was once used for tenants, a smirk on her lips. The building used to be an apartment supposedly, and then they turned into a radio station and now? Well, now it’s just Violet’s mind palace come to life.

“Let’s see how long I take this time.”

She stretches her arms, bounces lightly against her toes; twist her torso left and right until it felt right. She cracks her knuckles and neck one last time, before she pulls out her phone

_Timer: set..._

She eyes the staircases one last time. Some parts of the metal could have seen better days, but it’s not so rough that rusts had grown on it. Just a few bent pieces here and there, a loss of the luster but other than that: Perfect and functional. The wetness of the rain could bring a little challenge; a little slip could end all her rhythm or worse—

Her life.

_Here goes nothing..._

The faint lamp light shone on her back, the faded wings on her back stretched as she crouched down. She was still. Hands still against the pavement beside her feet; she breathes in and out steadily her eyes closed, unmoving. 

She finally presses go on her phone and quickly places it in her pocket.

Within a split second, she’s already in the air.

 Her body continuously worked, climbing with ease on the ladder that was above her before. The sound of her feet against the metal grid felt like a slice against the serene sounds of the night. Step by step up the wet staircase, she eyes her next plan of action. When she eyed the lone pole, attached to the building horizontally, she shook her head internally and instead looked to the ledge of the building. It was concrete, unlike the pole—made of metal and slippery. Increasing her speed, she gained momentum and when she reaches the final sets of stairs, she ran towards the part where the fencing had been removed and jumps. Her monstrous grip grabbed the ledge.  It took a little more effort than usual to pull herself up all the way on the roof, with her hand threatening to slip from the rain.

When she finally pulled her whole body up, she scans the roof. The radio tower stood tall and dark against the city lights. However this night, it was particularly pretty.

It was coated in the very same and colourful city lights it stands in front of, along with the drizzle of the rain complementing the sparkle in the night, like the Eiffel Tower shining brightly during midnight. However for Violet, this was not the night to sight see, this was the night to once more set a record. The water splashed against her feet as she sprinted across the roof. It only took her fifteen seconds, and now like a monkey she climbs her way up the tower. She starts climbing the nearby ladder until she finally got to the part where it was broken at this point, she started going to the frame itself. No longer does she do it in a snail’s speed, instead she climbs faster than she had ever imagined. 

The rain itself, once had been on her side but throughout this whole night had been against her. It's a drizzle, yes, but against her clothes it feels like she's being dragged back to hell. Soaking her clothes and trying to make them a burden to her. The frame of the tower felt like it was getting harder and harder to grab onto, occasionally losing grip or sliding on her feet. Her vision was being blurred, she has to either squint or use her memory to navigate her way onto this tower.

In general, as if to say, 'give up, now.'

Your fight is futile.

Whatever fueled her this particular night, it made her fly against this raging environment. The cold metal against her rough palms only motivated her to keep going.

Her breathing harmonized with the sounds of the rain, matching the rhythm of the way her hands clapped against the metal. The cold had finally started to settle in on her hands but her chest still burns both physically and in feeling.

And then it happened.

She finally touched the texture she wanted to feel during the seemingly endless climb. The same metal that was a little smooth; yet characterized with a scratches that didn’t go too deep and dents that had a completely different colour compared to the rest of the rails. With a last huff, she pulls herself up, she didn’t care if her clothes are practically soaked now. She didn’t care if going back down will probably take forever especially with the rain.

It doesn’t matter anymore.

She got to the top and this time against the rain.

She never felt so alive in her life. There she stood, huffing and puffing with hands on the rails. The cold against her skin useless with the warmth of victory. She pulls out her phone out of her pocket and pressed the stop button. It wasn’t as soaked as her clothes but it was quite damp.

_Good thing it’s waterproof._

It read: 0.23.36

A smile smeared on her face, probably one of her biggest ones yet. She gave out a satisfied laugh. Her nostrils flared as she sniffs the air both covered in nature and the smells of the city; of food, and smoke and whatever hell pollution is in the air.

“Huh, would you look at that… Eight minutes lost.”

Eyes travelled down to the view in front of her.

The streets of the city, watching as the small cars zoom by.  She saw her school in the distance, despite being dead with its lack of lights it still stood out from the rest of the buildings. It's red colour only looked more sinister against the rain. Perhaps because it holds a more mixed feelings vibe in her heart or perhaps because of the recent events— either way she turned away after having enough of the sight.

There it was; lights out.

Her mouth formed a thin line; eyes squinted on the giant cartoon-like muffin on top of the structure. She could practically smell the particular coffee that always escapes the front door.

“She probably wouldn’t believe it.”

Mindlessly, her eyes traveled to her phone once more.

2:57 A.M.

She’s going to be late. She looked down towards the streets, then towards the sky scrapers that reach up way higher than the building she’s on. Her eyes reflected the various colours from the city.

She gave the railings a pat.

“I’ll be back, I promise.”

With that, she starts to slowly descend the tower. Eyes towards the dark concrete and its obsolete colour, her hand wasn’t as cold anymore. It just felt.

Numb.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hazelnut eyes sparkled as they watched the figure climb down the radio tower. The drizzle of the rain and the blaring city lights failed to camouflage the parkour artist. Her eyes bore through the window, hand against her cheek, watching every move from head to toe. She glanced to her laptop for a moment.

“A new record…” She said almost a whisper, “Amazing as always, Climbing girl.”

She breathlessly watched the figure go down with ease. Even with the rain, it felt almost artistic like a ballerina’s performance. Any trained body would see the feelings of dedication and discipline the person has spent on their body. Achieving feats like scaling an abandoned radio tower in a drizzling rain? Not so many would dare to attempt that kind of challenge.

When Clementine had seen the figure for the first time, she was mulling over her loss in her first baseball game. Her hands were lifelessly rolling a baseball repeatedly against her desk, eyes set outside her bedroom window. The world had been silent, not a single sound could get her out of the trance. Not even Lee’s humming while carrying boxes of ceramic; clanking against each other. It was a particularly windy yet bright night. Moonlight had covered the city in a mystifying; white hue, which made whoever this was more damn, mysterious… Actually maybe stupid is the right word.

At first she thought she was hallucinating.

She had been staying up every night; thinking of every scenario about her team winning if she had never been a part of it. Even if she was a rookie, she told herself she can do better and she knows she can. So how come in this game it felt like none of that showed? Tirelessly throwing a baseball to Lee repeatedly under the blazing sun, or practicing her swings through winter, even though sometimes it throws her off balance and lands on her on the ice.

_Am I not good enough?_

This phrase snaked her way into her mind and poisoned it with murky thoughts.  She had hoped the window could provide something to look at without having to use her brain, and well… She was right.

Objective complete; stop thinking about the baseball game but now her mind is filled with what kind of conversation she has to have with Lee once she calls 911.

A crazy teen is climbing the abandoned building.

Well, attempting to at least.

She saw how, desperate those hands were in finding something to grab along those faded bricks. Without noticing it, she had moved a little closer to the edge of her seat. Those feet occasionally slipped from the ledges and each time Clementine’s heart would stop. Whenever she grabbed something Clementine knew wouldn’t work in her favour, the baseball player would just say under her breath, ‘no not there, the other way!’ In the end, she never fell. When she finally got up to the battered metal staircases, after doing one long pull up, she could see the person putting their hands out on their knees while breathing heavily. The baseball player let out a sigh she didn’t even notice she was holding in.

_But… why?_

The outline of the wings on the back was clear when the figure finally stood straight. Her head turned down to look at where she came from. Despite it being only at least ten feet off the ground, the figure jumped in the air with their fist up. Then suddenly, she starts wiggling her hips side to side and even tap-danced (badly, Clem might put).

Laughter fills Clementine’s room as she watched the figure celebrate. Her eyes finally travelled to her new baseball glove.

“You know what… You’re right dancing girl,” she wears the gloves on her hands and looks at it in the back. The scratches, the smell of dirt, all of it— it’s a start of something. Even though she lost one match, she still got in the team, the small things that matter and the events that she should be thankful for.

“One step at a time,” She glances at the figure, who has now fallen on their behind after getting off the staircase ungracefully. “Well, one climb— in your case.”

That was a year ago. Now with her eyes once more on the same figure that is climbing down late at night, she can only smile. The same figure that physically showed her, ‘No one said it’ll be that easy.’ She watched every single move; how her body moved with ease even in the harsh environment, how the feet shuffled quickly whenever it became far too steep to stand on. But something was odd tonight, maybe its because of the rain, or her eyes actually playing tricks on her. The drooping head of the figure was a little worrying. Of course she has to look down when she climbs down, except every time she didn't need to do that, there was something a little more telling about that slight head drop. 

Clementine can only hope that this figure will have a better day tomorrow. 

_Speaking of tomorrow..._

3:25 A.M.

“Guess it’s time to end studying for today,” Her body found itself moving towards her bed already, but not without rushing to her window, opening it just a little and saying endearingly under her breath:

“Good night to you too, Climbing girl. Congratulations on your new record.”

 


	4. Unfortunately, It Gets Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet's situation gets worse and Clementine gets dragged along with it, placed in a very tough position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, surprise for all you readers. I got really inspired with the comments on the last chapter so I worked my ass of today on this one. I went through total of 4 copies and had to decide out of 1 of them. In the future though, I might add those chapters in, we will never know. This will be later edited as I finished this literally at midnight.
> 
> So please enjoy lads

“So, you’re going to have breakfast with this Violet girl you speak of?”

Clementine pulls on a crisp white shirt, and on top layering it with her favourite denim jacket with the ‘edgy’ (according to Duck) designs on the back.

“Yep, you know, she’s a lot friendlier than I expected.” She grabs her baseball hat from the nearby dresser, before going to the mirror and adjusting it.

“That’s good to hear, rumours about her had been rather harsh,” the soft spoken voice sighed through the phone, “always about being a ghost or a vampire.”

She puts on her those black and white converse Lee had given her on her 17th birthday, less muddied compared to her other shoes. She despised the idea of using them without occasion but she argued with herself that spending time with a new friend is rather, “high school students are somewhat poetic aren’t they?”

Then Clementine glanced out the window, wandering eyes follow the skeletal structure of the radio tower. Like the Eiffel tower it shines brightly; the wetness from last night rain hasn't left and the sunrise's growing sunlight just added another layer of beauty to it. Normally, abandoned radio stations aren't what even she would mark beautiful, however, it was exception from the sentimental memories of the mysterious girl. She walked passed her phone this time with a little smile on her face.

“Climbing Girl was there last night.” She couldn’t hide the smile on her face, and she knew James could tell.

“What? But it was raining? Isn’t that dangerous?”

She starts putting her books into her backpack, “I know, but yesterday, she was on fire. She didn’t stop at all during the climb.”

“Wow.”

She bends over to tie her shoe laces.

“Something was up though.”

Clementine heard shuffling through the phone.

“What would that be?”

“She seemed a little down I think—“

“Wait, you can _tell_ she was sad?” She could hear the concern in James’s voice, but for who she couldn’t tell.

“Somewhat? Is that bad?”

The person on the other end went silent.

“I’ll take that as a yes…”

“That’s one way of putting it.” She could hear more shuffling on the other end, a muffled ‘stop, I’m on the phone!’ accompanied with giggles and more shuffling of this time, bed sheets, she’d assumed. She shook her head trying to fight the smile threatening to grow larger on her face.

“Good morning to you too, Charlie,” the shuffling stops before a deeper voice chuckles on the other end, “give me a heads up next time, he’s in your bed, okay, James?”

She can practically visualize James’s blushing face through the receiver. Charlie’s British accent echoed through the phone.

“Sorry about that,” The sound of peppered kisses echoed through the phone, “you know how much I love James here.”

“S-Stop it, this is embarrassing—Charlie!” The shuffling continues.

“No, you decided to call Clem while I’m here and now you have to pay for the consequences,” It wasn't hard to imagine the iconic smirk Charlie normally fashions himself with. 

_Of course—_ _I still have to be the third wheel even through phone calls._

She swipes her phone from the top of the dresser, tuning out the disgustingly, lovely dovey sounds emitting from it.

7:00 A.M.

“Listen, guys as much as I _love_ being your permanent third wheel, I have to go now.” She slings her backpack on her back, “Violet might get here anytime now.”

“You mean your date?”

Clementine only rolled her eyes at Charlie’s claim.

“Charlie we went over this before,” she crosses her arms, “we all know I don’t like anyone at the moment.”

“Except for that girl that keeps climbing that damn tow—“ Charlie starts laughing like there’s no tomorrow.

“Go Clem, I got this,” James’s quiet voice knotted with Charlie’s laughter, to which she only laughs before ending the call. Out of habit, she slips the phone on her the front pockets of her jeans, small steps taken towards the door before looking back, thoroughly scanning the room to make sure nothing has slipped her mind during her preparation. Absentmindedly, her hand reaches to tug on the shade of her hat as if to check if it had flown off her head and when she was content with everything she finally steps out, the smell of coffee and pastry flows through her nose, promptly making her stomach growl.

_Perks of having a dad that runs a café? The best scents in the morning._

Descending down the stairs, she immediately spots the introvert through the glass door. Who only gave a glance and a peace sign her way; she returns with a small wave. Lee’s excited yet muffled voice passes through the door. Gently, she opens it and pokes her head out looking over behind the counter.

“Once I made her a tire swing— apparently she’s never even seen a swing back then, so when she saw it she called it ‘the best ride ever!'” His hands were wildly making gestures, she didn't have to see his face to know there was that same doting smile he gives her when he's being giving her praises. And immediately, she wants to punch Lee in the stomach. As much as she loves this man, there were definitely some moments where her patience was tested. This was definitely one of them. She walks through the glass door, leaning on one of the counters behind Lee. Violet saw the way Clementine crossed her arms and huskily chuckles at the sight. 

“’The best ride ever’?” Light blue eyes return to Lee, who still hasn't realized the situation.

“Yep, and—“

“Lee, what did I say about telling stories?” The blonde, clearly amused by the whole situation takes a sip from her cup. She watches the two with a smirk.

Lee rubs the spot underneath his nose, voice dropping into a mumble, “To only tell the good ones?” 

“Yeah, and what are you doing?” 

“Telling a good one,” Lee's eyes turn to crescents as he smiles endearingly at her. The baseball player could only groan, Lee may be a handful at time but he sure makes up for it by his endless love and attention.

She takes the empty bar stool beside Violet. 

“I see Sweet Pea is the boss around here, huh?” The blonde didn't fail in sneaking in what Clementine assumes her favourite nickname for her.

_Ugh, I completely forgot._

Lee's deep laugh echoed through the café, he returns his attention to a bunch of soaking mugs and grabs the nearest cloth.

“Yup, one wrong move and everything might be over for me.”

“Which is why, you aren’t telling Violet about _any_ kid stories of me,” she grabbed her favourite mug, a square, navy blue mug with a simplistic image of a maroon shield. James had gotten it for her after winning her first baseball game. The shield was slowly deteriorating, but she didn’t care. It felt more like a trophy compared to the ones in her room.

“Good morning by the way,” She lays her hand on her cheek, her elbow on the counter. Violet with her usual sitting position; spinning a teaspoon on her hand, leaning back comfortably against the back of the seat.

She could see the eye bags Violet wore, she usually has them but it was unusually more prominent compared to the other days.

“Morning to you too, Knight” She playfully glares at Violet.

The baseball player was ready to welcome the silence once her food arrived, but then Violet inquisitively looks at her and suddenly asks, “Do you know a guy named Louis Wright?”

Clem gazes up on the roof, looking at the decorative spotlight on top of them. It occasionally changes colours ranging from blue to green to red. A hum escapes her lips, her hand stirred the creamy coffee in front of her. The clinking of the spoon and cup lasted for a moment.

“Yeah, he’s the guy that plays the piano in the morning,” The baseball player adds a teaspoon of sugar to her coffee, "you can hear it in the hallways of the arts building."

_It always sounds pretty too._

Violet returns her attention to the black coffee sitting in front of her, the spinning of her teaspoon had stopped. Clementine watches the introvert take a sip. 

“Secret crush?” Violet almost chokes on her coffee. She starts coughing and Clementine only smirked through her own cup.

“God—no, never.” Violet spat with no hesitation. 

“He’s pretty nice from what I’ve heard. Why?”

Violet stared long and hard at the spotlight above them.

“Just curious,” Clementine pouts at the claim.

_I guess being a talented musician plus loads of money can be attention grabbing._

Clementine takes another sip of her coffee, putting it down with a satisfied sigh.

“You sure you don’t have any lingering interest for him?”

“Pft, no.” Violet makes a disgusted noise.

Clementine let the white noise of the room enter their conversation; the muffled noises of walking and cars passing by, the quiet jazz music transitioning to some R&B, Lee's random grunts in the storage room accompanied with a few thuds echoing from the ground, Violet's fingers against the teaspoon as she returns to spinning it again.The brunette’s hand traces the circumference of the cup.

_Why him of all people?_

As far she knows, Violet Knight has not one interest in music or the arts itself. She isn’t one to talk to others or join clubs like Debate Club. She doesn’t show interest in the rich kids either and not a single time had Violet ever shown an interest in any sort of activity.

Okay, so she may have been sort of, stalking or ‘researching’ Violet for three months now – and yes, only in school of course.

Why? Well— she was brought up by her coach for the school's baseball team team. Who at the same time is one of the gym teachers in school and is also her uncle, the best one. The man and legend, Kenny Rees— the mention of his name immediately conjures up the image of him with that horseshoe mustache that's probably older than him. He mentioned Violet when they discussed the baseball team's strategies. He talked about how she could probably run all the way to home run from first base with even the weakest hits of the ball or how she could join track from the Olympics and win gold. Clementine knows Kenny exaggerates a lot for story telling purposes, perhaps out of habit when he did his part in raising her. But at the same time, she has an understanding of how difficult is it to impress the man. It took months of training with Kenny to impress him with soccer and she was only in grade 5 when it happened.

She mentioned she had wanted to meet her herself, and Kenny begged Clementine to get Violet in the team.

She jokingly said yes, but in the end… She was curious enough.

Maybe she’ll convince her to join the team.

She took the last sip of her coffee before turning to look at the blonde. Violet had been focused on devouring another piece of chocolate croissant. Once she was seen from her peripherals, Violet just gave a nod before continuing stuffing her face.

Clementine chuckled. She never once spent time with Violet before, yet she felt the calmest around her. The uncaring and laid back attitude she gives off is something Clementine could never do. 

Although…

Something else had been bugging her though.

Ever since her ‘researching’ had occurred, Violet’s moves seems awfully distinctive. Every time she saw her it felt awfully like a deja vu. It would be something like the way she avoids people with ease as she walk through the hallway, or the way she can keep her balance despite people pushing her left and right in the hallway while holding up stacks of books. Sometimes Clementine loses track of her because of how insanely quick her walking can be sometime's she just disappears into thin air and she wouldn't know how or where she went.

Whatever it was, something in her guts had been telling her that it was odd.

She just can’t put her finger on it.

“Hey, Clem, you good?”

Clementine blinked, she’s been staring at Violet during her daydreaming. Violet was wiping the remains of the croissant from her mouth, her hands come to a halt when she felt Clementine still gawking at her.

“I’m not that interesting, dude.”

_I highly disagree, Violet._

“Hate to break up your lovely breakfast ladies, but time is telling me it’s time for school.”

With that, the two prepare to leave, Clem occasionally glancing at Violet. While Lee cleans up their mess, he stacks the ceramics and glasses, his eyes glued onto the two girls. A 'knowing' look in his eyes.

“Clem,” He taps her on the shoulder, the baseball player looked at him curiously.

He leans in and puts his hand near his lips. With his other hand he gives a thumbs up and wraps it up with a wink.

“You got this.”

Clementine’s eyebrows furrowed but then her eyes widened.

_Kenny must have told Lee about me trying to recruit Violet..._

She gives a thumbs up back with a confident smile.

_Thanks, Lee. I won’t give up until I see her with a baseball bat, I promise._

 

* * *

 

 

The introvert watches the wordless conversation, before shrugging and slugging her backpack onto her back. With her stomach full, she can now think of how exactly she has to get to closer through Clementine.

The most obvious pathway of course, was to connect with her through baseball. Unfortunately for Violet, it’s one of the worst things in her world. She still remembers the embarrassing incident of saving the game by landing on the base plate with her face. She still hasn’t shake off the nickname, ‘Gloomy Tomato’ from it.

The second choice was through schoolwork. Violet wasn’t bad in school, if she wanted to she could probably reach Clementine’s level for school marks. But she’s not the most passionate when it comes to it. Maybe she could ask Clementine to tutor her?

The third choice is to be straight up and say, ‘girl, Louis Wright wants to take you out on a date and you better say yes, because I said I would get his girl.’

When she laid out the three options she’s only thought of so far.

She could only click her tongue. She had to just be unfortunate enough to be handpicked for this job.

Her footsteps splashed against the thin layer of water that build up a little bit from the rain, only some parts of the sidewalk were filled with puddles, most of it had dried of.

At least the sky was less cloudy than the past few days, next parkour run she’d probably have more sunshine. The smell of the rain still lingers on the trees and it does well to mask the pollution coming out of nearby cars. While her nature walk has been nice so far, in the end, she returns her attention to Clementine.

She noted the difference of when she and Clementine walked.

Clementine walked with her heels first then her toes, quietly yet confidently walking. Not limp or dragging just a completely confident walk with her toes slightly pointing out with every step. Not once would her rhythm change or falter, Violet could tell she could probably walk in that for a while.

Hers on the other hand, was a little lazier she’d say. She walks but not really. Whether it is from the fatigue from last night’s adventure or just her, is up for interpretation but she walked with her feet dragging against the concrete. An occasional sound of friction of her heels against the sidewalk would reach her ears, though not loud enough to be considered obnoxious.

“I’ve been wondering for quite a while now,” she looks at Clementine, who had been looking forward the whole walk.

“How come you never hangout with the other students?”

_That’s a bit loaded, Ms. Everett._

Violet’s hands fiddled in her sweater’s pocket. They’re starting to get clammy.

“I just… don’t feel like,” she takes a breath and sighs, “I belong there.”

“Oh.”

“Oh is right.”

They were about twenty-five minutes away from school, Violet decided to lookout for Louis. Just so she knows where the hell he’s been watching Clementine. That; and the atmosphere have gotten a little awkward.

Her eyes travel to the trees, there’s a line up of them with shrubs right at the bottom. Anyone could easily just poke their head out once in a while, plus it’s right in front of the path.

“Well, if it makes you feel better,” Clementine cleared her throat, “I somewhat understand what you mean.”

Violet only gave her a glance.

“You? Ms. I-Can-Be-Everything?”

“That nickname is way too long.”

“Fine. You, Clem?”

Clementine was caught off guard when she heard her normally used nickname, somehow with Violet it felt like it added more magic to it.

“Yes, me Clem. Me can’t do everything, by the way.”

Violet’s eyes had finished travelling around the line up of houses and shops, once she returns her gaze to Clem. She immediately spots Louis, hiding behind a candy store sign, a few meters away from Clementine. He waves and gives a goofy grin at Violet. She nearly shouts at him, she froze instead.

“Is something bugging you? You’ve been looking over your shoulder left and right like someone’s about to kill you.” Clementine was about to turn her head to where Louis was, which made Louis and Violet go into panic mode.

Out of nowhere, Louis enters the nearest alleyway he could see; not before tripping on his way there and spilling his caramel macchiato from Starbucks, of course.

“What is-“

That’s when her mind went into auto pilot mode.

Violet grabs Clementine by the shoulder and pushes her to the nearest wall. Clementine who is now in shock staring at her in disbelief as the events unravel. From their position, a store sign has blocked them from seeing Louis and vice versa.

_Okay Vi, you can do this. You did drama before didn’t you? It’s time to do some improv._

“I just saw my ex on the other side.”

Clementine blinks, “What?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Louis who is trying to walk to the other side of the road. She leans in Closer to Clementine, body inches away from each other. She could feel the heat and growing uncomfortable presence radiating from Clem.

“M-my ex, I saw my ex on the other side of the road.” She cursed her stuttering.

Clementine looks over her shoulder, and saw Louis who had successfully crossed the road and is now dramatically and stupidly walking ‘casually’. Meaning he pulls of some random gestures like pretending to look around like a pirate for some treasure while making an exaggerated expression.

“Wait—Louis Wright?”

“Uh… Yeah.”

“You brought him up in the café,” Clementine gives a glare at Violet.

_Oh fuck, that’s right._

“Yeah, I just wanted…” Violet’s hand against the wall turn into a fist, “to see if he’s still the same.”

“If by the same you mean, jumping up and down making weird faces?” Violet nearly ran across the road to punch him.

“Yep. That’s him. My ex.” She said through her gritted teeth.

Fortunately for her, she thought of the perfect escape through this situation.

Violet places her head right against Clementine’s ear. She was praying harder than she had ever thought in her life that Louis would somehow magically understand to leave the scene or at least pretend to see them then leave afterwards. Even Clementine believing everything would be a grandiose miracle.

_Here goes nothing…_

“Pretend to be my girlfriend.”

“What? Why?”

“Before we broke up, I said I’d find a better person to date.” Violet’s imaginary light bulb went off once more, “I never thought I’d see him again this quick. So if you could please…”

She couldn’t see Clementine’s face with her head on her shoulder, but when she finally heard her sigh she knew she got her where she wanted.

“Okay fine, I’ll do it.” She could hear Clementine taking deep breaths, Violet pulled away but unexpectedly, two hands found their way on her neck and the back of her head. She’s pulled _so_ close to the point where she and Clementine’s lips were separated by only an inch.  Her forearms had slammed on both sides of Clementine. The baseball player’s eyes were closed, but her mouth was strongly shut. Whatever was happening, Violet played along by staying still. She can clearly see, the pink dusting Clementine’s cheeks as the time passes by. It wasn’t until Clementine finally opened one of her eyes to check behind Violet.

When she saw what she was looking for wasn’t there. She pushes Violet away, who nearly lost her balance.

“What was that for?!”

“I don’t know okay! He was looking at us so I—“ Clementine hid her lips behind her hand, her face slowly turning red, “pretended to kiss you.”

She quickly pulls the shade of her hat, when her face had become completely beet red.

The introvert’s face turned red from both watching Clementine get embarrassed and being a part of the situation entirely.

“Oh, that’s—thanks.” She sighs before scratching her elbow timidly.

“Listen I’m sorry for—“

And for the second time today, she froze when she felt Clementine’s hands intertwine with hers.

“What are you doing?” Violet drawled out the last syllable as she stood still, just watching for Clementine doing her thing.

“Violet, when I’m asked to do something, I will do it properly.” She starts to drag Violet to school. She could hear Clementine’s voice waver but at the same time, her hand confidently tightened their grip on hers.

_Oh no, wait—_

“I won’t stop until the situation has been defused, until then though,” Clementine looks at her shyly, before shaking her head, “I-I’ll be your girlfriend. Your _fake_ girlfriend.”

Violet’s eyes comically blink as Clementine leads her to their school. She felt the colours of the world disappear, the sounds of the cars and birds had become distant and the smell of rain was now taken over by the soap she had smelt on Clementine.

“Just bear in mind, I’ve never been in a relationship, so you’re gonna have to teach me, okay?”

Mindlessly, the introvert nodded at the baseball player. Her eyes traveled to their hands, locked in place, like puzzle pieces that don't belong smashed together. 

One thing ran through her head.

_It just had to be me, huh._


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine friends manage to interrogate her into what is going on. In the meantime, Violet sorts out another internal battle and of course like always, more secrets get created. Some however... now discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I actually had the chapter almost finished but then that copied decided to somehow magically delete itself from my computer :') But here you go, a little sad it didn't turn out as good as the other one though. Hopefully you guys enjoy it just as much.

“Clemmy, why were you holding hands with Ms. Violet? And that hug?” Charlie’s voice echoed throughout the theatre room. He was wearing the smuggest face Clementine had ever seen. The way one eyebrow has lifted probably beyond what he can normally do, and the way his smile is distorted in both a grin and a smirk while leaning on the doorway.

She squints at him, he crosses his arm in response. The stupid smile one got bigger. He takes a step in and shuts door loudly behind him.

Sound of the saw against wood was basically silent from how loudly he was grinning.

“Shouldn’t you be in the basketball meeting?” She takes off her hat and removes the invisible dust that’s on it. She could feel the intensity of his stare right on her back. Gently, she places it beside her backpack. Her hand pulls one of the ropes, the one that tightens the main pocket, and loops it through her hat from the back.

“They ended up cancelling it; Coach Bonnie had some ‘important’ matters to attend.” The air quotation marks in the air let Clementine caught on easily. His steps were audible enough for the baseball player to know where he was heading.

The foldable chair groaned under his weight. He sits with one leg on top of the other, leaning in eagerly.

“C’mon, spill.”

Clementine’s hands tightened around the rope. A hitched sigh escapes her lips.

“I’m just going out with Violet,” she mumbles, “nothing weird.”

Charlie throws his hands up in the air, his sports jacket barely covering his body when he does so.

“Nothing weird? Clem, everything about it is weird!” He nearly falls backwards on the chair.

Footsteps then echo from within the stage. James comes out of the wings, ruffling his black hair, letting the saw dust fall from his hair. He sighs as he goes down the staircase of the stage, heading towards Clementine.

“Looking good, Love.”

“Thanks,” James was unfazed by the flirt, “I’m with Charlie on this, and it’s weird.”

He grabs a foldable chair from the table and places it beside Charlie. The British boy leans in to give a small peck on his cheek once he sat down. Clem rolled her eyes.

“Think about it, everyone knows you here and yet you only come out this morning with a girl in hand?” His hand lands on his chin, eyes on Clementine with an unfaltering stare.

“Plus you’ve already built up a character where everyone knows you aren’t interested in dating.”

She ran her hands on her head; brown curly hair occasionally tried to trap her fingers. The smell of sawdust only made her feel more suffocated along with the confrontation.

“So? It’s no one’s business who I date.”

“Why all of the sudden, now?” James inquires, leaning back on the folding chair. Ironically,  James’s soft voice cut sharply through the air between them. Hazelnut eyes squint at the older boy.

An arm wraps around him.

“He’s right Clemmy, this morning you even brought up how you weren’t interested in dating anyone.”

_God, sometimes I hate you guys._

She grabs the nearest folding chair, sitting down with her arms sprawled out on the table. Slowly, her forehead met the wooden table. A moan escapes her mouth.

“Fine, you guys win,” James and Charlie looked at each other and high fived annoyingly loud for Clementine to hear. Pressing herself against the table didn’t make her disappear like she had hoped.

“Okay, we deserve answers,” Charlie demanded playfully, “have you kissed yet?”

James elbows the older boy, making him grunt and hold his stomach.

“What’s _really_ going on between you and her?” James leans in, elbows on top of his knees with a blank face.

She raises her head a little bit off the table, index finger tracing invisible circles on the table.

“I have to pretend to be her girlfriend because her ex, Louis Wright doesn’t know that she’s single.”

James and Charlie glanced at each other, both reflecting a confounded face. Speechless, they left Clementine uncomfortably quiet. Her head lowered and her finger stopped tracing.

“I’m sorry, did you just say, _the_ Louis Wright?”

“Yeah.” She felt a heartbeat pass by the silence.

“Holy shit.”

Clementine, raised her head slowly until she was sitting again. Hazelnut eyes glancing back and forth to her hand then to the two boys.

“And why do you have to do it?” James continued.

Her hands start to do the random gestures it does whenever she explains something.

“I was right there this morning with her and she saw him,” Her eyes landed on a nearby burgundy wall, recalling all the events in one second, “then she explained how when they broke up, she already said that she had someone else so she begged me to and…”

She shrugs.

 “Now we’re here. Pretend girlfriend.”

The two high school boys didn’t know how to react other than having their mouth agape, and eyes widen, unblinking what so ever.

_Yeah, I don’t think they need to know that she pushed me against the wall and I nearly kissed her._

“So… Are you guys gonna help or what?” The baseball player gulps.

Charlie stands up; his steps were lighter than usual as he approached Clementine. His much, larger hand gripped her shoulder.

“That’s one hell of a mess you’re in,” he says, “Count me in.”

“I’m in as well,” James stands up from his chair, “I always got your back, Clem.”

A genuine smile spreads across her face, eyes light up and she shyly looks down on the wooden table.

“Thanks a lot, you two.” Clementine felt an invisible iron, lift from her back, no longer suffocating her and finally making her a little bit freer. Still, she felt like chains were attached to this iron, and as time goes by, it slowly pulls it down on her back. Her hands clenched subconsciously.

_Can I even keep the act for long?_

“Let’s discuss it later for right now, please help me build the stage together.” James sighed before heading up the staircase.

“Alright, but only if I can check you out,” Clementine shakes her head and James gave a small laugh.

“You better do a good job then,” On top of the stage, James turns to look down on Charlie walking up the steps, “otherwise; I’m not making you dinner.”

“You wouldn’t do that.”

“I would.”

“Please, if we’re going to work, at least let me have some peace and quiet, guys.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Violet did not know what to do or how to feel about the situation.

Well, that’s kind of a lie, she feels extremely guilty. To the point where she feels like her heart has dropped to her stomach and hoped that the stomach acid would kill her off, away from everything.

It was etched into her memory.

The way Clementine held her hand; how it felt so unfortunate. She could feel both of their hands get clammy, she swore she felt a cold sweat run down Clementine’s hand. The confident baseball girl couldn’t raise her head up at all during their solidarity walk alone to school. Each step Clementine took got heavier and heavier. Fortunately, the baseball player was able to hold a better performance in school. Confirmed by the many eyes and gossips already circulating around the school, Clementine had everyone fooled.

It was unbearable.

Who knows how much trouble she brought to Clementine?

Violet Knight forced herself onto this chess board, alongside the Queen pretending to be the King which should have been Louis Wright.  

A bird lands on the branch, tweeting about and approaching Violet who stayed unmoving. Eventually, the bird stands on her stomach. The cute sight warmed her face.

_Speaking of cute … Clementine’s quite cute._

She hadn’t missed it. The way her cheeks dusted and how she would hide within the shade of her hat. How her fingers always play with the buttons of her jacket and she ends up tapping her toes against the pavement when they stand still. The fact that she squeezed her hand for reassurance when they started entering school grounds; it was all too cute really.

Everything about it was unlike Clementine Everett the baseball star and ace of studies.

It just felt like… like…

“A normal girl…” Her husky voice mumbled absentmindedly, “Maybe Lee was right.”

Still despite seeing a new side to the baseball player, the distance between them only felt like it got bigger. This experience felt almost hazy, like being in a dream anything involving Clementine felt like nothing was real. Hushed voices of their fake union only made feel it like more part of a fictional story.

When she entered her first class this morning, she could pinpoint a few familiar faces often paired or grouped with Clementine. It was painfully obvious how, question is evident in their eyes, ready to pounce on her any minute and mouth ready to form a conversation.

Violet found herself being uneasy in nearly every class. Clementine felt like a celebrity, even more than the first time they talked. The loner knew she was forced into a role where she didn’t belong.

She takes a breath in; taking moist, autumn air to calm her nerves. The breeze felt nice against her face, which was warming up from the second hand embarrassment she remembered from Clementine. The worst part was the awkward goodbye hug they gave each other before going to their classes. She didn’t know what was worse, the way Clementine just suddenly grabbed her waist and placed her head on her shoulder. It took a while for Violet to even register they were hugging. By the time she was finally ready to reciprocate, Clementine was already on her way to gym class, waving goodbye.

Everything about it was just so… Embarrassing yet so pure...

Violet’s legs dangled under the branch. She was still quite sore from yesterday, however not to the point where she can barely move. It only made her a little uncomfortable. Hands behind her head with her head staring to the tree leaves; they were turning orange and brown, gradually following on another as they touch the ground. One lands exactly on her nose. She effortlessly blows it away.

It was surprisingly warm today, so she left her purple hoodie inside her locker. That and she didn’t want everyone to identify her too quickly during her way to the garden. She switched her outfit to her gym outfit; basketball shorts with a white tank top, red and black running shoes. With the cherry on top being the red hoodie she had unzipped all the way.

The outfit wasn’t bad, but she hasn’t worn it for nearly a year and the smell of sweat had practically made itself part of the clothing.

_Well at least I got some peace—_

“Violet, what did I say about climbin’ trees?!” She groans as she glances at the bottom of the tree. Kenny Rees is standing there, hands to his hips showing off his new, goddamn dad sandals he’s been talking about to everyone. In panic, the bird flew away from her and she shook her head.

“Don’t do it.”

“What are you doin’ right now?”

“Resting, not climbing.” She yawns.

“You know what I meant you little rascal!”

As much as she enjoy messing with Coach Kenny, she decided to go down. But of course, not the boring way. She jumps to the nearby school wall and grabs on the ledge.

“Violet don’t you dare—“

_Dare is my middle name, Kenny._

She shimmies her way to the nearby concrete walls that divided the garden and the school’s front yard. She walked on top of them, casually with hands in her jacket's pockets. Kenny can’t chase her from here anyway.

“Get down from there right now, young lady!”

She only stuck her tongue out to the coach, “Don’t mind me, Ken, I’m skipping gym today.”

Like a goat, she jumps to different structures; she swings from one of the empty horizontal flag poles and swings her body on top of the dark roof shingles of the school. As weird as their gothic looking school is, she loves it because she could scale it in more ways than one. Once she started moving across the barred windows, Kenny had given up on the chase from the ground. He shakes his head before heading inside the building.

With her chaser gone, she reaches the roof of the main building and quietly walked towards the only balcony in existence on the building. Arriving at the balcony, she slides down on the nearby flag pole and continues to sneak her way through the student council room. She made sure to lock the door from the balcony because whoever left it was highly irresponsible.

_Guess I’ll go home early today, I got a lot to think about._

Walking through the antique room, a few scattered papers on what she assumed was the student council president’s desk, caught her eye. A bluish paper, that gave a calming sensation found its way on to her hands.

It was a picture of the one and only chatterbox; only this time, his expression was more on the serious side. He’s playing one of those keyboards with too many settings, a spotlight pointing at him. The dark background made the white letters standout.

“Once in a lifetime opportunity, the one who will make it right, Louis Wright, first public performance on Friday in…” The location makes her whistle, “Sweet Pea Café, huh?”

_At least he’s making a move…_

Her eyes traveled down further on the poster, some tiny text on the bottom she nearly missed come out of plain sight, “For hire?”

_That makes things easier._

She pulls out her phone and proceeds to punch in his number. Things are somewhat still looking up.

Afterwards, she sneakily leaves the scene before anyone else spotted her. Ease settling in once she finally thought of another plan in hand.

_Wouldn’t want to get caught by the headmaster again._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

“That couldn’t have been…”

Unbeknownst to Violet however, a certain baseball player had seen the adventure through the Arts building of the school.

“That was her,” she muttered in awe. The two by fours nearly dropped from her hands, which had weaken from the performance she had just watched.

There was no mistaking it. The way the body swung on the pole, how their technique from climbing up the barred windows matched the finesse from the same girl that climbs the tower. While it was still mesmerizing, she couldn’t believe it.

_She goes to this school? But, who is…_

The hood of the red jacket hid the identity of the girl. She tried to burn every single detail about it in her head; from the dark fabric to the design of a crow on its back to how torn and dirtied it is from the edges of every hole. It stood out against the darkened and damped shingles of the roof, and how it felt like it was a rose petal, racing in the breeze.

_I can’t believe it._

Her mind was ready to explode. Today’s events just keep piling up on her, how much more can she handle before she explodes from all of it? Other than her mind, she was concerned about something else. Right hand above her chest, she felt it. Every single quickened thump begging to escape the confines of her chest. She looks down on it, the harder she thought of the girl, the quicker her heart would go.

“You alright, Clemmy?” Charlie’s voice rose from behind, “you’re face is a lil’ on the flush side.”

She took a deep breath, continuing to stare at the Student Council’s balcony with clear mesmerisation in her eyes. Heart beat being equivalent to that of a stampede.

“I want to—“

Charlie’s eyebrow furrowed, he could see the tips of her ears become redder the longer the silence went on. He could hear the tinge of excitement within her next set of words.

“I want to meet her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do read the comments and I adore the different responses you guys give! Criticisms are open too by the way! I am very critical of my work and it sometimes might even halt the post date because of it, but I would love to hear other parties talk about it certain things. I won't be replying to the comments anymore though, writing the stories already eat enough of my time and I have to make sure I graduate high school. Thank you for all the support though! I promise, I will always read the comments! You guys are one of the reasons that drive me to finish the story! :))


	6. Curious Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Louis discuss plans after such a tiring day while Clementine has an unexpected morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter was a lot of fun to write but at the same time it really makes me question my ability as an author and what limits are. It was a nice way to understand myself a little more, and it's all thanks to you guys for looking forward to each chapter. I hope I write a better chapter next time!

The ladder creaked under Violet’s weight. Her hands idly touched the corner of the frame of her attic door. The painted red hand print on the trap door was much smaller than hers now.  Gently closing the trap door when she finally reached her room, she takes a quick scan of her room. Hurricanes seem to have traveled through her bedroom with the endless amount of books and clothes cluttered on the floor. Bed sheets weren’t any better, as if they reanimated for a few seconds in attempt to leave the bed and simply died right on the edge, nearly escaping to the floor. The low roof was the only spotless part of her room, which was decorated by the different supports of amber wood for the roof, forming a small grid. Moonlight has passed through her window, making her bed and cushions a little more bearable to look at.

The office chair felt a little more inviting than usual, so when she sat down and felt her back against the chair, she breathed out silently before dialling the new addition to her contacts.

“This is Louis Wright speaking, how can I help you this fine evening?” The chatterbox’s voice echoed immediately through the phone. Despite it being at least ten at night, his voice showed no sign of exhaustion. She swears, he sang that, but then again she’s dead tired.

“Hi, it’s me—Violet.”

Louis went dead silent while Violet waited as if on trial, feeling an imaginary Louis looking down on her with judgement in his eyes. Surprisingly, Louis’s voice hushed at the next set of words.

“Violet as in, ‘Ms. Grab-the-girl-Louis-likes-and-never-tell-him-about-it?’”

“I can explain.” She crossed her legs, pinching the fabric of her sweats. The taste of Louis’s bitter words made her feel the pit of her stomach.

“Then explain what that kiss was about!” His booming voice forced Violet to push the phone at arm’s length.

Her free hand wiped downwards on her face. She grimaced, the grip on her phone tightened, “we didn’t kiss, Clementine faked it.”

“Oh, sure, that totally makes sense.”

_Yeah, he doesn’t believe it._

“Look, I panicked and—and, pushed her against the wall, lied to her that you were my ex and SOMEHOW, convinced her to be my fake girlfriend.” She rambled, almost out of breath.

“Wait! You said I was YOUR ex?!” His screech was almost inhumane. She removes her hand on her thigh and starting rolling the pen in front of her.  

“That’s what you’re worried about?”

“Er—no, it’s just, no offense but—“

The pen comes to a halt.

“You aren’t my type either.” She cut off sharply.

 “So Clementine faked it after you asked her to be your fake girlfriend?”

“Yeah, she saw you staring at us and she just… pulled me closer.”

The line went silent.

“How close we talking here?”

“If I leaned in our lips would’ve touc—“

“You lucky bastard,” the moan only made her roll her eyes, “god, I wish that were me.”

 “Ugh, anyway…”

_I guess I’m **kind of** lucky._

“I had to play it up like we had a bad break up which involved me telling you I’m gonna find someone better or something,” She kept her eyes occupied with the small scavenged stoplight in front of her. The click of a button brought a satisfied smile as she watched the light turn green.

_Still can’t believe all it needs was a little tweaking here and there._

“So, here’s what were gonna do:

Clementine and I talk about you which I can point out your good parts in, let her ‘convince’ me to make up with you, we become friends and you two can flirt away while I escape the scene.”

The blonde mimed a board and marker in hand, imagining drawing a chart and Clementine’s face was at the centre of it all. A click bounces off in her room once more, the light turns yellow.

“I can still help you out behind the scenes; like for example, what she would like for a present in a date, considering it’s inevitable I’d get close to her.”

The air from Louis’s sigh of relief traveled through the phone, “Thank god.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome, Romeo.”

As she adjusted in her chair, discomfort of sore muscles flooded in memories from the afternoon, “So you’re supposed to have some concert at the Sweet Pea café right?”

He gulps, “yep, I was hoping to get close to Clementine that way.”

Violet suddenly felt the weight of the air. Sure, Louis could get close to Clementine. Unfortunately, her gut is telling her that Clementine wouldn’t spill a word to Louis. Perhaps a few mentions here and there but never delve deeper into it. Something about that perfect smile Clementine utilizes always makes Violet a little more attentive in their small talks or little habits, like how she shows she’s embarrassed by pulling down her hat. She figured out she’s the type to wear her heart on her sleeve and by the looks of it, Clementine isn’t all that aware of it. Then again, her situation with her is… unique. She probably hasn’t shown herself in this light unless it was with Lee or her close friends.

_Will he pick up on them?_

She bit her lip.

_He will, I’m sure, I’m not the only one who notices these. Don’t think of yourself as special, Vi._

“All I can wish you is good luck, Wright,” The blue hue of the digital clock reflected on her eyes, “That’s all I called you for so—“

“Wait, before you go,” Louis sputtered, “Why is she talking to you?”

Violet’s jaw slowly hung, the words jumbled up in her brain couldn’t form a proper sentence. A low hum was the only thing she could manage.

“I don’t know,” Strands of hair fell in front of her eyes, “She just decided to, I guess.”

Her ears met dead silence, the slight white noise of the city filled the air.

A click and the light turns red.

“Okay, what if,” Louis started, “she likes you?”

It’s not as if it wasn’t possible but Violet _had_ placed that in the back of her head. It’s a possibility she feels a little uncomfortable with. Not because it’s Clementine, but it’s because it means someone will like _her_. How can anyone like her when she can’t even figure herself out? When she can only feel like she’s breathing when climbing a tower?

She’s just—weird. She _can’t_ belong with anyone in her school.

“I doubt it.” She grumbled. She clicks the last click returning the stoplight to the green light. As she stood from her office chair; she felt her body lighter than usual, as if on limbo. Feet dragging towards her messy bed, and body craving for the comfort of the artificial warmth it provides, she lifts her many layers of blankets and grabs the small stuff toy residing within them.

A brown, pit bull with closed eyes and tongue out, goofy as it may be, it’s one of the things that kept her calm in times of need.

_Thanks again for always being by my side, Rosie._

She quietly kisses the stuffed dog.

“You know Clementine isn’t the type to worry about stuff like that.” The musical boy reasoned.

“How can you be so sure?” She must have said it with some toxicity in her voice because Louis took a little longer to respond.

“I like her for many reasons, Violet. Being accepting is one of them.”

She blankly stares at the ceiling, imagining those serious brown eyes Louis had given her before when he had asked her for help. She knows that’s what expression he has on. The tone of his voice matched too perfectly with it.

“Whatever you say, Louis,” She could hear a deep cartoon-like laugh through the phone.

“Damn, it took you so long to say my name.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

“Alright! I won’t piss off the ghost,” Now it’s her turn to laugh.

“That’s more like it, now seriously, I have to hit the sack.”

“Okay! Goodnight, gimme another call when you got something!”

“Yeah, yeah, night’.”

The weight of her eyes was much heavier than she expected. Perhaps because of this unbelievable burden, or maybe—maybe, she’s just tired.

She really hoped it was the latter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“…A lot cuter than I expected…”

The baseball player’s eyes start blinking slowly, she could feel the sleepiness release her eyes. The muffled voice shook her awake as she rose from the comfort of her own arms; the hardness of the desk had gone soft overnight against her temple. When her vision finally became crystal clear, she spotted a familiar blonde observing her. Those same tired eyes along with the iconic smirk.

“Violet? How did you…” Clementine covered her mouth with a hand as she lets a yawn pass by.

“Lee asked me to, said that he already woke you up like five minutes ago but you didn’t get up so…” Violet took a step back, hands in her purple hoodie, “he asked me to get you.”

_I am so gonna make sure Lee doesn’t get the TV tonight._

“Sorry for letting you go through all this trouble,” Clementine stood up from her seat, shambling over to her closet, sleepily scanning the many different outfits she started to piece in her mind.

“Nah, it’s cool,” Violet shrugged before approaching the desk she was sleeping on, “besides I wanted to talk to you about my situation.”

Clementine’s hands froze on the T-shirt she was about to grab.

“Annnnnd I wanna apologize for leaving you yesterday without saying a word.”

_That’s right she wasn’t there during lunch or the end of the day._

It wasn’t that bad. In the end, she had a little discussion with James and Charlie about how to resolve the whole situation. She internally nods to herself.

_I should set it in motion._

“Next time warn me when you leave,” she continues to grab the T-shirt from the hanger, “so how long do you plan on doing this?”

Violet hummed while leaning on Clementine’s desk, eyes wandering around the contents on the surface, “like three months?”

“Three months?” Clementine nearly dropped the clothes in her arms.

“Think you can do it?” Violet questioned as she crosses her arms, face blank of any kind of expression. Clementine glares through the clothes in her arms, feet glued to the ground. Violet swore the clothes would combust from the way she stared at them. The baseball held a small frown on her face.

“Yeah, I can do it,” the lack of hesitance on her voice surprised both her and Violet. She could see the doubt reflecting in the blonde’s eyes.

“I know, I don’t have experience in dating,” Clementine’s grip on her clothes loosened, “I think I’m capable of being romantic.”

“Alright, hit me, Juliet.”

Clementine walks up to the blonde, who is still leaning on her desk, leisurely leaning with a blank face. She crosses her arms the closer Clementine got. It was evident in the way she walked up to her that she clearly had no confidence in the given task. Violet braced herself for impact, it can’t be that bad surely.

“… Good morning,” Clementine’s mind was jumbling, her tongue almost getting stuck between her teeth but in the end she pushes through, “…baby.”

Violet’s face flushed with pink at the mere sight of Clementine putting her face in her hands. At least both of them knew where they were at.

A silent sigh of relief passes through Violet’s head. At least she had experience with dating and what it’s like to be a couple, albeit it was only one time and… bad

“We are gonna need some practice,” Violet mumbled meekly.

 She tried to look around to distract herself from Clementine’s second hand embarrassment. Her eyes landed on the notebook beside her. Various equations fill the page in an organized manner; however that’s not what captures her attention. It was the tiny doodles on the margin that caught her attention, cartoony looking animals that goes from sea creatures to mammals then finally to birds. She was amused by how cartoony they are, but one of them in particular reminded of her something; one of the birds in particular.

_That looks familiar... But where?_

“We have the whole rest of the week for you to practice,” She starts dragging her feet to the door.

“Baseball is a lot easier than this.”

Violet’s husky chuckle filled the room, hands out of her pocket, and of course like usual, right hand spinning something—a pen, again.

“Don’t worry Clem, you’ll get the hang of it.”

She gives Clementine a peace sign before heading downstairs to the café.

The morning just started and Clementine already felt exhausted. It could just because she had stayed up late. Homework and a certain girl occupying her mind proved to be too much for her head. It’s no wonder she slept so nicely against the hardwood of her desk. The soreness of her neck was the one of the evidence of yesterday’s shenanigans.

The lingering excitement in her heart was the other.

She felt the fatigue slowly wear off as the girl ran through her mind. Excitedly changing in a blink of an eye, and rushing to the café. There was a bounce to her step that almost made her feel like a kid again. A sense of wonder in her mind.

Who would’ve thought she was close to _her_ this whole time? The girl—a role model, if you will, goes to the same school as her.

_I wonder what class does she go in? How does she wear her hair?_

_Can she become my friend?_

A beaming smile spreads through her cheeks. She flicks the shade of her iconic baseball hat upwards amidst of her mood.

_Damn right, she will be._

 

* * *

 

 

 

The queen asserts her presence throughout the chess board. Now, unpredictable in the field, the tiles of the board reflected the irresistible shine emitting from the queen piece.

 How can someone so powerful naively trust a nameless knight?

The nameless knight, the bastard knight, whatever their title pledged their loyalty to the Queen and her army in a deceitful beg for help. With her kind heart, she gave the knight one more chance to make a name for her in battle, to eliminate the King that had ‘betrayed’ her. In reality however, she would sacrifice herself for the benefit of the King.

The Queen becomes vulnerable to the colourless knight that looms behind her. The King piece observes the double agent knight, confident that his plan to capture the queen would succeed. The knight stands the hand that once tightly grasps king’s flag shakes.

The strength of her sword weakens.

In truth the knight was ready to ride gallop into battle, planning to string up the Queen to the King like planned. However, so unfortunate for the knight, the queen had discovered the knight’s Achilles’ heel. The tiles nearly shattered at the panicked hooves of the grey knight.

Violet tried not to squint at Clementine as she made her entrance. Hands uncomfortable fiddling with the fabric within her hoodie instead of touching the cup of coffee Lee had made for her. She cursed herself for not recognizing the doodle sooner. It was too similar; the stupidly cartoony crow. Upon closer inspection, it’s a direct copy of the crow on her red track jacket; from the wings, to the beak to the pose. It was too similar.

_How does she know?_

Serene yet alerted eyes watch the creamy swirl slowly merging with the dark, bitter coffee. She bites the inside of her cheek.

_What now?_


	7. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Clementine practice different forms of affection... To make things more believable, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clementine: h-
> 
> Violet: why r u spending time with me
> 
> OR
> 
> Violet: s-
> 
> Clementine: I will be ur gf dw

“Clementine you can’t blush every time I hold your hand,” Violet scolds with a smile. The jest in her voice failed to bring a laugh from Clementine’s lips.

“Sorry, I’m trying but—“Clementine sighs, exasperated, “This is so different.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Violet responded dropping the humour in her tone altogether.  

Yesterday was the day when Clementine and Violet had become ‘official.’ It would be pathetic to say a few eyes were on them—No, nearly the whole damn school was their audience. Even after their filling performance of awkwardly hugging, questionable stares flooded the girls’ day. Violet swore even a few teachers had finally paid attention to her.

Time normally stops for Violet in school. Inside, she is stuck in this harmless limbo she had grown accustomed too. The lack of acknowledgement created this limbo. Outside, time continues and she steps back into reality. She becomes Violet Knight and lives her life how she pleases. The familiarity of being unacknowledged had become second nature to her that it felt highly uncomfortable when the teacher’s spoke to her.

So, when the teachers suddenly greet her ‘good morning’ she becomes disoriented. Stuttering while greeting them back before trying  _trying_ for once to return the comfortable limbo. It was highly impossible yesterday and it made her exhausted to the core.

The following morning was interesting too, Lee was smiling from ear to ear. He occasionally gave a thumbs up whenever Clementine wasn’t looking. She couldn’t believe even her own dad got wind of it. Which is also another big mystery, because how in the hell did he know.

_Everetts are good at gathering information, noted._

The autumn air felt fresh this afternoon, the moisture of the rain has finally lifted replacing it with a chilling breeze and aesthetically pleasing coloured plants. The school’s garden is amazing during this time of year. Beautiful collages of leaves layered themselves on the ground, while the main tree itself appears more melancholic as the branches continue to lose their green. While the colour palette of autumn leaves follow; orange, yellow, and red it still held a semblance comfort. Comfort in the form of food and warmth; from both woolly blankets to heartfelt feelings. This was the time of year to unravel those things, though Violet leans more towards woolly blankets.

Speaking of unravelling feelings; if Clementine doesn’t step up her game Violet predicts most would catch on their lie. Which is why they’re here: Practicing in the school garden in a chilling autumn weather, with Violet brainstorming as many ideas as she can to make Clementine immune from physical affection.

As of right now, it’s hard to even just hold hands.

“Do you ever… Hug your friends, Clem?” Violet asks scratching the area near her clavicle.

“No, I’m not the type to do that,” her eyes flicker to the school gates, “exception is with Lee.”

Clementine leans against the tree, fingers feeling the rough bark, face formed a downcast expression. Violet, strides to the flowerbeds only gives a hum. She was squinting at patch of purple flowers. She didn’t have to look at the baseball player to sense the apologetic aura she gave.

_Man… I’m such an ass._

She plucks two of them from the patch, one that seems to be withering and the other lost too many petals from what she’d assume the wind, the flowery scent being absorbed by her exhausted mind.

“Wanna play a game?” The blonde blurts out. Clementine squints at the her; she removes her hat when the breeze came feeling it ease the growing headache from her scalp. She gives a satisfied sigh.

“What kind?”

Violet picks the last petal on the pathetic looking flower, her mouth formed a thin line when it struck her. Her infamous light bulb does it again.

“A flirting game,” she uttered as if she made a scientific discovery. Hastily, she walks towards Clementine, the grass under her footsteps crunched loud enough for Clementine to break her out of her dazed state.

“Uh… A what now?”

Violet gives that usual smirk, “Here’s how you play:

There are three rounds and in each round we need to one up each other. So basically, you need to beat my flirting by coming up with an even better one. Whoever becomes embarrassed and doesn’t recover for like five seconds loses.”

Violet’s index fingers points onto another imaginary board, she eagerly looks at Clementine. The taller girl brings a hand to her chin, her forehead furrows.

“Can we have a practice round first? To see what’s it like?” The hesitancy dripped in Clementine’s voice.

“Course’, let me demonstrate.”

Casually taking a few more steps towards Clementine, who stiffened the moment when she was at least three feet apart, took her hand slowly and grasps Clementine’s hand. She rubs the back of her hand with her thumb.

“Now your turn,” Clementine gulps, frozen and blinking nonstop before Violet shook of her worries, “go crazy, think of anything, Clem.”

The baseball player nodded, she scans their hands. Eventually her eyes lit up and she sets her plan in motion. She brought Violet’s hand to her cheek, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand, closing her eyes. A shaky sigh brushes against Violet’s thumb.

“…Like that?” Clementine opens one of her eyes, a little flustered but not like she usually was.

Violet beamed.

_She didn’t shut down!_

“Yes! Exactly like that!” The baseball player releases her hold on the blonde’s hand, who nearly jumps up in excitement. Instead she settles with bouncing on the tips of her toes. Clementine couldn’t help but playfully scoff at the sight.

“Okay, now that you know how to play, let’s get start—“

“Wait,” Clementine interrupts. Her baseball hat returning back to where it belongs, a newfound confidence on her lips, “what happens to the winner and loser?”

Violet hums, “what about... loser gets to buy chicken nuggets for the winner?”

“Why chicken nuggets specifically?”

“I’m craving some.” Violet spits without hesitation.

Clementine bursts out of laughter, “just because of that?”

“Yup, do you have a problem with it?” Violet jokingly punches Clementine’s shoulder. The taller girl shakes her head.

“Oh— and they get bragging rights over the loser,” The addition of the prize only made Clementine roll her eyes. Nevertheless, she nods in agreement.

“Good, now,” Violet cracks her knuckles, “let’s get started.”

The competitive aspect of the game assisted in Clementine focusing rather than losing her cool. Violet honestly didn’t care if she lost or won, she just wanted to make sure Clementine can achieve these feats.

For both of them.

Violet starts first. Her arms lifted until they find themselves around Clementine’s neck. She hangs one hand over the other, and lets the tip of their nose touch once for a second.

“Starting off strong, aren’t you?” Clementine murmurs, who responds a little hesitant in wrapping her arms around Violet’s waist. The only thing keeping Clementine in peace was the idea of winning the competition.

“What can I say? I love chicken nuggets.”

The baseball player chuckles, another breeze passes through them; cooling off any sort of warmth on their faces.

_Good, she didn’t back down._

Violet’s eyes gave her the go and Clementine nods. The baseball player decides to close the tiny gap between their bodies, placing her head on her shoulder. When there was finally no space between them, Violet had thought that was the last of it.

She was about to declare she was the winner of that round instead she got interrupted.

By Clementine’s hot breathe on her ear.

She _nearly_ shivers at the action.

“I guess it’s time I put you in your place.” The warmth quickly overtook her cheeks.

When Clementine pulled away, her focused expression was replaced with a triumphant one upon seeing the absolute blushing mess Violet had become. She gave a fist pump by her hip. Violet on the other hand, could only stand still letting her head hung in embarrassment.

_So that’s how we’re playing it._

Suddenly, Violet’s eye glints with determination, “I underestimated you, Clem.”

“You did.”                                                          

“I won’t anymore,” Violet cracks her neck side to side, eyes sending a glare to Clementine. Who responds by merely crossing her arms.

“Round two starts now,” The autumn leave rustled against the wind as the two girls stay standing still, eyes merely holding their conversation. When the breeze finally passes, Violet pulls Clementine making her take two steps. Clementine allowed herself to be pulled as she anticipates the next move. In one fluid motion, Violet intertwines her hand and dances around Clementine. She gave the slightly taller girl a twirl before stopping right behind the baseball player. She oozes warmth as she embraces her from behind, chin on her shoulder and in the end,  she nuzzles on the side of her nape. The baseball player just had to wear a sweater that was off the shoulders and exposing her collarbone.

“Your turn,” Her husky voice echoes so peacefully on Clementine’s ears and like predicted, turned the tips of her ears red. Unknowingly to Clementine, Violet looked like a tomato.

_Holy fuck, this better be good in the long run._

Clementine’s breathe hitched before grabbing one of the Violet’s hand that settled it on her stomach, turning a little bit just to make small eye contact with her and kissed the back of her hand.

Well— _almost_ kissed. Clementine halts once she was an inch apart. Her grip weakened and collapses to her side, shaking her head with a dissatisfied sigh.

“Victory Violet!” Clementine stared straight ahead, trying to ignore the obvious celebration of Violet against her bare skin. Laughter met the nape of her neck.

“No one told me hugs from behind are allowed,” Violet gave her a tight squeeze before letting go. Clementine huffs, fanning herself with her hat for a moment before putting it back on her head, once she had mentally prepared herself again Violet cracked a smile.

 “Round three is go,” Violet walks as if cornering an enemy, carefully and with a plan. Clementine, this time other girl had ran her eyes cautiously. The strands of Violet’s hair danced with the breeze, fingers finding themselves fidgeting eagerly. Her shoulders relaxed, lazily dragging her feet until she was in front of Clementine, drilling those hazelnut eyes with her light blues—her smirk grew when she spots the tell tale signs of Clementine’s wavering confidence.

Violet’s hand latches on Clementine’s right hand, slowly bringing it up making sure her fixed gaze shrivels Clementine’s chances of winning. In both idiotic and courageous action; she brings the hand to her lips.

A chaste kiss—the kind that lasts for a few seconds, Violet’s lips felt like mint chocolate, sweet yet chilling—a shivering sensation that afterwards brings warmth.

A feeling Clementine has only felt now.

It felt like an eternity; but when Violet’s icy lips finally left off Clementine’s hand. Violet observes the various emotions escaping Clementine’s eyes. That is to say— perhaps it was a little overwhelming for the girl. Her face had become unreadable. Immediately, she loosens her hand from Clementine’s. She cringed internally at the unmoving girl.

_Maybe… That was too muc—_

In a blink of an eye, Violet felt herself being pulled. A hand slid on her lower back, a hand intertwining with the one she kissed and to top it all off, Clementine’s once unreadable expression becomes an unrelenting gaze. Space between them became non-existent once Violet felt her chest against Clementine. Her free hand had landed itself on Clementine’s shoulder, who stays still as a statue even when Violet’s own weight crashed with her own body. Unfortunately for Violet, it wasn’t over. Clementine starts leaning in, closing her eyes once her breathe had landed on her own cold lips.

For only a moment…

 

A spark snaps within Violet

 

And a blush invades her face.

She felt Clementine come to a halt.

“Gotcha,” Violet could see her poor state in those devilish eyes of hers. The triumphant smirk compliments the full image of the unheard, mischievous Clementine.

Knees almost collapsed at the mere sight.

“What was that,” she croaks, she slaps her mouth shut when she realizes that sentence escaped her thought bubble. The baseball player felt the tight grip on her shoulder. Those light blue eyes rattled, her mouth trying to form a sentence but instead muddled stutters could only come out.

“You, witnessing my inevitable victory,” Clementine smugly claims as she guides Violet’s back to the nearby tree, to her surprise, Violet allows herself to be guided. “…And it looks like a perfect score too.”

Slender fingers let go of pink ones, limply dropping to the Violet’s side. It was inevitable, yet Violet was still dumb founded when Clementine places her hand against the tree behind her. Promptly re-enacting what she had done to Clementine.

“Holy shit, Clem.”

The uncontainable embarrassment looking up at the baseball player was unbearable, she prayed for the tree to swallow her whole and hide for ten years. The closest she could get was pressing her back harder on the rough bark.

Violet’s flabbergasted state drags down Clementine along her heated atmosphere. A blush starts to spread on her dark cheeks.

“Was it too much?” She asked meekly. The baseball player lowers her head, meekly pulling down the shade of her hat.

_How the fuck did she do that?_

“No—it’s not that,” Violet broke the growing tension, “it was just… fucking amazing.”

Clementine’s blush turns even darker, “You thought it was amazing?”

“I’d be fucking blind if I didn’t.”

The baseball player chuckles nervously, “at least… Uh, I know I can do it now.”

“Do it?! You fucking aced it!”

_I can’t stop functioning now._

Violet crosses her arms and smiles, “Guess I owe you chicken nuggets now.”

“And, I have bragging rights.” Clementine reminded as she ushers Violet to the door. Violet follows, hands behind her head eyes flickering to two birds flying above them. How odd is it that just a moment ago; they were having difficulty with holding hands and now? Now they’re feigning kisses and embracing each other. The baseball player sure is a force to be reckoned with.

 “Fine but don’t rub them in too hard.” The pout in Violet’s voice only made Clementine chuckle, she holds open the door for the smaller girl. Clementine jokingly tips her hat at her.

“I don’t need to when you're still pink-faced.”

“Shut up, Everett.” The laughter echoes within the hallways of the now empty school. Who would’ve thought things would turn out this way?

She had underestimated Clementine.

She had _greatly_ underestimated Clementine.

The girl can pull of tricks like that…

Tricks like…

Being able to make Violet’s heart leap once.

And boy… Was it scary.

Violet hand clenches on top of her chest. _It_ had slowed down. _It’s_ back to normal. She thought the sigh of relief was enough but her eyes layered with uncertainty say otherwise.

_It better not happen again._

Light blue eyes flicker to the baseball girl.

_It **can’t**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading guys! I read all the comments and I feel very lucky to have such a supportive following. :)) It always brings my mood up when I see that you guys are just as excited as I am haha
> 
> There will definitely be edits of previous chapters, so if you are planning on rereading it, somethings might have changed. I will not remove or add anything new though; just changing sentences, spelling mistakes, etc.
> 
> Sorry this was shorter than usual, I couldn't see myself adding more to it. I feel like the contents I was going to add is better off in the next chapter.
> 
> Can't wait to unravel more of the story!!
> 
> P.S. I can't believe there's no line breaks in this one :.)
> 
> Also thanks for Yaboy for correcting my mistake! I'll be sure to fix it!  
> Thanks to Mayflower for keeping an eye out! I'll look over this again once I got more time.


	8. The Crush of the Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Louis banter while Clementine makes a tiny confession and Violet... does an oopsie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parkour au story no one ever asked for is back my dudes
> 
> for those wondering how long this story might be: it's gonna be more than 10 chp thats for sureeee
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Excuse me, what the fuck?”

“Like I said, the performance is gonna be moved like two weeks from now.”

Violet pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Give or take, maybe even a month cuz’ you know papers and setting it up—“

“Explain.” She felt like she could feel Louis’s sigh and his damn citrus breathe from here.

“My parents have decided to take a vacation and I, the lovely boy, am to be brought along.”

“Why can’t you just stay here? Aren’t you a big boy now?”

“Please never call me that.” Violet never heard of Louis’s blank tone. What a satisfying sound to hear.

“Only if you stop calling me Violet the not-so friendly ghost.”

Louis gasps loudly.

“Nope, forget it, Violet the not-so friendly ghost,” his tone changes again, “honestly; I wouldn’t wanna waltz out in this.”

Violet looks out her window, the moon wasn’t as far as she remembered but it moved again. She needs to stop staying up.

“Don’t mistake me for a coward as well,” the conviction in Louis’s voice makes her roll her eyes.

“Then what was the point of asking me for help, Mr. Coward.”

“On second thought, I like big boy better,” Violet scoffs, “besides it’s a strategic move, and as far as I know. Strategies aren’t cowardly.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“This is good though isn’t it?” Excitement from the other end nearly gives her a headache.

“Good, how?”

“You can totally get more time to get to know Clem better.”

She gives probably the 100th sigh of today.

“That’s one way of looking at it.”

“What? Not excited to have the school star only for you in two whole weeks and/or possibly more?” Violet hums, her head landing on a striped pillow. She brings Rosie to her lap, tapping the head in a rhythm.

“No, it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

Violet’s mouth turns to a line, her hand stops moving.

“It’s nothing,” the dismissal makes the musician hum inquisitively, “forget I said anything.”

“…I’ll pry it out of you someday.”

“No you won’t.”

“Yes I~ will.” He sings.

She irritatingly grumbles, her free hand touching the piercing on her ear, “what makes you think you will?”

“Well, I said I’d befriend you and look where we are!” The cheesy triumphant announcement almost makes Violet gag. Then again, she can see where he’s coming from. These call in the nights have started to become less business and more… comforting, strangely enough. Naturally, Louis already considers her friend from just their late night talks and the favour added in. In all honesty, he’s at least… an acquaintance moving up to a friend, but clearly not there yet. If only he’d learn to stop pestering her with stupid, curious questions.

_Violet that’s literally what friends do. You are such a loser._

“Anyway, I realllly gotta go. Ma and Pa are gonna be concerned if they see my eyebags tripled.”

“Tripled? Wh—“

“Night, Knight!”

The beeping of the call swims through her ears, and she could only give an irritated click of her tongue before throwing her phone beside her. With Louis going in a vacation, keeping up the façade to the school _and_ Clementine is going to be more difficult from now. The whole week she had depended on this performance, so that the two can meet and she could pretend to finally reconcile with him, meaning the whole ordeal would be over in one night.

_Of course it wouldn’t be that easy… This isn’t a damn happy fanfic._

Finally, she lets the weight of her eyes do their job. Eyelids slowly coming down to give her another dreamless sleep, she can figure this all out in the morning.

Or not.

Her phone vibrates on top of the bed sheets. Sluggishly, she grabs it and cracks one eye open.

_Clementine?_

She presses the green button, pressing the phone back to her ear.

“Uh… Clem?”

“Oh thank god, it’s you.” Sighing has been a main theme for everyone today. Though Clementine’s weariness is clearly more evident than Violet’s. She could practically _see_ her eye bags and they’re on the phone.

“What? You think I’d place down someone else’s number,” The blonde teases, rolling onto her side.

_This is why you punch in the number immediately in your contacts..._

“Kinda sorta? Anyways,” Clementine’s breath hitched, “so the performance that was gonna happen got moved to a different date.”

Violet hums, “why?”

_So Louis just cancelled it today?_

“Lee said the performer had a change in schedule, so it won’t be a while until he actually performs.”

“Oh really?” Violet feigned disappointment as best she could, “guess you’re gonna have to take me out on a date some other time.”

“Unfortunately, yeah.”

“Oh, unfortunately, huh?” Those damn, playful lesbians in her novels are rubbing off of her, “You really like me that much?”

Clementine chuckles, “in your dreams, Knight.”

_“You can totally get more time to get to know Clem better.”_

Violet pulls Rosie to her chest.

“Do you even like anyone?” Violet’s voice hushes, the question was probably trivial. Clementine always had admirers left and right, but she couldn’t help let curiosity get the best of her. What is someone the type of someone near flawless?

Clementine nervously chuckles before humming in thought.

 “Yeah… I do.”

Violet bolts up from her bed.

“Wait, you do?!” That was meant to be stuck in her head and not bouncing throughout her attic room.

“Is it that much of a surprise?” The pout in Clementine’s voice makes Violet panic.

_Why didn’t I fucking think of this in the equation?!_

 “Y-yeah, just,” she clears her throat, “didn’t expect it.”

“That’s what James said too…” Violet assumes that was only for Clementine’s headspace as well, right in the end she gives another nervous chuckle.

“James?”

“Ah—he’s an upperclassman,” She could imagine Clementine adjusting that baseball cap of hers, “a theatre kid.”

Violet could only muster an ‘Oh.’ With the newfound information, she’s going to have to break this to Louis another night.  She pinches the fabric of her shorts.

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s late at night, and I’m rambling—“

“Don’t worry about Clem,” Violet interjects, she glares at the beam above her, “tell me about this mystery person you like.”

“Why the sudden interest in my love life?”

Another infamous light bulb brightens, “so I can at least act like him—”

“ _Her_.”

Violet’s eyes widened, she tightens the grip on the fabric of her shorts.

“She’s a girl.”

_Uhm, sorry— baseball star is a lesbian ? Mr. Coward is a guy—oh god, how—_

“Didn’t know you bat for the team,” Violet internally cringed at the unintentional pun.

Clementine’s breathy laughter only adds on to her worries, “I swing the bat for both teams.”

_Thank fuck._

It was just then Violet remembers to breath and loosened her grip on the poor fabric.

“What about you Violet?” The question catches the blonde off guard, “unless you don’t wanna say?”

Violet's breath hitches, she closes her eyes slowly before giving a sharp exhale. 

“Swing for the both team.” She finally answers. Hiding her sexuality was something she never thought she'd ever do, yet here she is. All for the sake of a possible romance that might never develop.

_The things I do for that bastard..._

“Okay, no more distractions,” Violet returns her attention on the million dollar question, “Who’s the lucky lady?

The line on the other end went dead silent. Eventually, Clementine says in a whisper, “you won’t believe me.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I don’t even know what her face looks like.”

The blonde blinks, she rubs the sleep on her eyes. It wasn't very effective.

“Wait… What?”

“Crazy, right?” Violet’s head is starting to feel heavy.

“How does… that work exactly…?”

“I’m not sure,” Clementine admits, “but whenever I see her, I get the biggest inspiration from her.”

“Are you mistaking admiration for attraction?”  A heavy thud in soft cushions echoes through the phone.

“I thought so too.”

“What made you realize?”

“When Carley, Er— Ms. Walker—“

_Huh… The English teacher is close with Clem, noted._

“Asked us to write about what exactly would you look for in a partner and why.”

Violet lays back down on the bed, alert from eyes wearing off as she continues to listen from Clementine’s tired voice.

“In the end, I wrote down someone who I know is independent and faces adversity without hesitation.

After that, I said someone who has a sense of mystery to them… Someone I know I’d have fun to uncover.

In the end, the more I kept adding, the more I saw the girl clearly in my head. Even if I only know what her clothes and back looked like, she became clearer.”

The stuffed dog’s eyes were gleaming in the moonlight, she yawns half of her sentence, “doesn’t that mean you’re just projecting? I mean you said you don’t even know what her face looks like.”

“I hope I don’t but I can tell from a far she’s a kind of person I’d like to meet.”

_Clementine is a stubborn girl… noted._

“That's... odd.”

_God… why did I have to do extra push ups, Kenny?_

Eventually, she gave up on fighting the eyelids and let them conquer her sight. The only live thing she could see or rather hear was Clementine’s warm voice acting like a blanket.

“Vi… I think you should sleep.”

“Before that,” the third yawn of tonight, she can barely hold on, “tell me.”

“Go to sleep, Vi.”

“No…”

Clementine sighs, “fine…”

Violet was slowly losing herself to the comfort of her own bed, she yells at herself, to get up and hear Clementine. Her body however had different plans, when her eyes no longer fluttered, and her muscles relaxed resistant no longer it was far too late already.

Her breathing steadies and Rosie falls on the ground, eyes no longer being hit by the light of the moon.

“She’s this girl that…”

_Goddamit Vi…_

Darkness swallows her whole, letting the vibrations of the warm voice guide her to sleep. Her mind still attempting to resist, she shouts endlessly but it was all deafened by the embracing abyss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That climbs a tower late at night.”

Clementine used her own drumming heartbeat as a way to pass the time. Her eyebrows furrowed when Violet stayed silent. That’s when upon closer inspection, she hears Violet’s steady breathing.

“Guess, you passed out…” Her finger hovers at the end call button, “Good night… Knight.”

Clementine almost facepalms at her the stupid pun, she can't believe she chuckled at her own pun—

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Night… Louis…”

 

 

 

 

 

Clementine's hazelnut eyes glare at Violet's number.

 

 

 

 

 

_Louis?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uH oH :O
> 
> what do?
> 
>    
> Edited! :) ALSO FIXED THE BIGGEST PLOT HOLE LADS PLS REREAD IT IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE FIX I DID!!!! IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT!


	9. Notice

Hey guys.

 

I'm sorry I haven't put a chapter out in a while, I still want to continue this story so I don't plan on terminating it. I just came to inform you guys since I've been nothing but quiet for a while now. I've been keeping you guys in the dark so I'll come clean.

I was looking for places to stay since I'm actually homeless and have to retake classes because of all the missed days. It took a while but I found a place to stay and no one has responded to my resumes yet but I'm staying optimistic! I'll get out of this spot eventually! 

Perhaps around after next month in July or better yet, when I'm finally taking a break maybe I can post a little something. But I understand if many of you choose to leave this story alone. I won't hold it against you. 

Thanks again for all the support guys! I want to deliver a story to all of you once I'm in a better spot, I promise! 

 

Sorry again for not being able to post in a while but as of now... It's Hiatus time.

 

I'll see you guys soon! :))

 


	10. If You Let Go, You Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet's lies are piling up. 
> 
> For how long, she doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whos back
> 
> back again
> 
> Violentine's back
> 
> tell a friend

 

_Just how much does she know?_

Paranoia had been shadowing her ever since her newfound discovery.

The crow on her red jacket, it’s too much of a coincidence. At first, in denial she decided to give Clementine the good of the doubt. Perhaps she had seen other people wear it, it’s not uncommon to wear hoodies.

It wasn’t the first time she had scaled the school. Why has it timed so that of all people, Clementine has to notice her? She doesn’t know which was worse; the fact that Clementine chose to keep it silent or the fact that she doesn’t know why she’s keeping it silent.

A shaky sigh escapes her lips.

Each step she took no longer drags against the harsh floor anymore, instead, she felt like herself sinking— trudging along a body of water. Slowly and eerily increasing in height and slowly overcoming her body.

_No, it’s fine._

For the past week of being with Clementine, she hasn’t shown any sign of knowing the wearer of the red hoodie. Not a single hint or question towards Violet.

Like a fishing rod, her secret was hung in front of her attached to a rod of an obviously oblivious Clementine—her eyes looking towards the sky rather than the water that Violet is drowning in. The familiar crow, rest its talons on the hook of the rod twisting, head innocently side to side, unknowing its own tail have been caught on the very same hook he is resting on. Shaken hands try to grab the crow itself, but another version of her tackles her to the ground.

_You can’t._

The layered voice of fear and rage sent shivers down her spine.

It utters voice echoing into the endless darkness of the water, the tight grip on Violet’s shoulders felt like she was going to get crushed.

_You mustn’t._

With all her might, she tries to push her off. It was easy to weaken her; by the weight of the water, the weight of her own self crushing her, and lastly the tears falling from those bloodshot eyes onto herself as they turn to icicles. The tiny pricks causing irremovable pain mixed with the numbing of her skin.

_Not again… Please don’t…_

The crack in her doppelganger’s voice stopped her struggle. When she felt the hands on her shoulders weaken, she sits up with a sombre smile. Her own arms were losing their own warmth but she didn’t care. She embraced herself tight.

“Don’t worry I won’t.”

_No more…_

As the tears of herself drench her own shoulder, she felt the abyss of the water take her in. The cold, becoming bearable, the lacking taste of reality and the feeling of descending felt more comfortable than Clementine’s smile.

She raises her head and that’s when she sees it. Through the ripples of the water, Clementine’s eyes drilling straight into the water with an unreadable expression. Hazelnut eyes no longer there, instead golden eyes that threaten to melt the expanding cold on Violet’s body by a mere stare.

She opens her mouth.     

 

...

 

Violet huffs as she lets her plank body lower, parallel to the floor. The pain on her shoulders, arms, and abs was something she’s accustomed to. Rather, it is the kind of pain enjoys. After all, it’s a telltale sign of hard work and effort. When she finally pushes herself up all the way, she could feel her shirt stick to her back. The wet sensation was yet just another physical evidence of her effort.

Anything to clear her mind.

“One more…” She repeats to herself.

The creak of her bedroom floor squeaks as she lowers herself once more. Heaving endlessly, feeling the pain on her body engulf her mind.

Shakily she pushes herself with all her remaining strength, panting as quickly as she could. She knows should she falter once the push up wouldn’t be completed. The pain was enticing; so agonizing yet welcoming, a familiarity that only she knows, all good would come with it.

However, a single ding from her phone causes her body to collapse. Face landing like a dropped bowling bowl.

_That’s gonna leave a bruise._

She begrudgingly makes her way to her bed, still the messy layers of comfort it always is. No time to make a bed when the body needs growth, or at least that’s what Violet likes to tell herself but deep down she knows its laziness gnawing at her.

The red fabric under her hand was inviting, but she can’t afford to be distracted.

_Please don’t let it be her now._

Digging the mounds of beds and sheets, she finally finds the smart phone; black covered in scratches though oddly enough her screen has survived with only a few scratches.

“It just _had_ to be her.”She grumbles.

 **Ms. Perfect:** hey, if you aren’t busy wanna hangout?

Violet huffs as she punches in the keypad.

 **Vi:** It’s just the weekends and you already wanna see my ass?

 **Ms. Perfect:** We’ve been together for 2 weeks according to our lovely audience. People probably expect me to see your ass more than just our school days.

_Louis better get his ass back here quick._

**Vi:** dam u really into this roleplay, fuckin gay

 **Ms. Perfect:** We literally hold hands and flirt in the hallways.

She can practically hear Clementine’s feigned sigh from here, probably filling the room with her deep chuckle while she’s at it.

 **Vi:** ye but it’s not THAT gay.

 **Ms. Perfect:** Whatever helps you sleep at night.

 **Ms. Perfect:** Well, I’m not asking you out to date you, you know. :/

 **Ms. Perfect** : I’m asking you out because I want to spend time with you. Like FRIENDS do.

Violet lands on the bed, one leg on top of her other knee and one hand behind her head.

This was the smaller problem, adjacent to the larger one. Clementine _wants_ to be friends. Way even before the whole fake dating thing is beginning. It seemed harmless in the beginning but it could just mean that Clementine might be onto her secret life. She wants to know why but at the same time, she knows she’ll be putting everything on the line.

_Is it really worth it…?_

After a minute, Violet gave her first sigh of the morning.

 **Vi** : Meet u at the usual place then

 

* * *

 

 

You’d think that the weather would be on the brighter side considering the endless raining since last week. Unfortunately, while out in a community park, Violet and Clementine met not only with each other but with the rain for umpteenth time this month. Luckily, the two were already relaxing underneath the shade of a tree. The drops haven’t affected them badly, only a few spots making their clothes darker.

The park bench was a lot colder than Violet expected. She swore her ass was on the edge of jumping in the air, in contrast to Clementine, who sat down without hesitation. Violet hugs herself with her hoodie, its thick fabric was enough to warm most of her body. The bright, purple colour was stained in darker shades of purple now. Shorts were definitely not a good idea today.

“You know you could’ve just worked out and said no, right?” The pout on the baseball player is priceless. Her lips lightly bite on the straw; the green bubble tea goes through it slowly, left leg, tapping the concrete with those black, leather boots in a disorganized rhythm.

_How she’s not a model, I’ll never understand._

Even when she’s not relaxed, the way Clementine rocks a concerned face with a crisp white dress shirt and tight black jeans was almost unfair.

Violet crosses her leg, tapping on the lid of her ice coffee. Its contents loudly shake on her hand.

Clementine’s shoulder hadn’t dropped ever since Violet informed her she was in the middle of a workout when she received her message. She practically showered Clementine on their way to the park, ‘it’s fine’ like a mantra.

As if on cue, her light bulb was on again.

“Clem,” The girl slowly turns to her, “You’re my friend.”

In an instant a roller coaster of emotions ran across her face; from surprise which quickly shifts to relief then finally to the one Violet’s most familiar with, flustered. The reddening of those cheeks is iconic at this point.

It makes Violet’s chest all the more heavier, her stomach practically acted as her conscious, punching her for another insincere claim.  

_Quick— do something dumb before I feel worse._

The blonde pokes one of Clementine’s cheeks, “being cute is not allowed.”

Clementine rolls her eyes, cheeks still dusted with pink, “What? Because you’ll fall for me for real?”

“Yeah, and we can’t have that now, can we?” Violet tilts her head back, playful eyes meeting against shaken ones, “Unless that’s what you want?”

“In your dreams, Knight.” Scoffing only made the blonde laugh.

Violet can’t believe herself. Flirting was unobtainable skill she had accepted a long time ago, it wasn’t in her alley. Yet here she is, firing non-stop every single flirts like those damn womanizers in her lesbian novels.

Those reactions keep poking her for more after all.

Then again, this is the usual banter with Clementine now. While it started out awkward, the passive peer pressure from the students pulled them through. Now it’s in her nature to jokingly bring up checking out Clementine’s ass. Their perfect act of tactless girlfriend and modest girlfriend was sold in school. Everyone bought it without a second thought. Practically beating that Marlon and Brody couple she always hears about.

There are moments, where the line of teasing has been… blurred.

At least on Violet’s end.

Why? She still doesn’t know. Perhaps, she _chooses_ to not know.

The cold bittersweet taste of the ice coffee is enough to shake her out of her faze. Light blue eyes follow the outlines of the conjoined residential houses, looking at the mundane things in a thought for distraction.

No need for that, Clementine got it covered.

“So what kind of sports do you like?”

_There it is again._

The endearingly, curious and sometimes annoying side of Clementine that Violet can never get used to.

Violet’s freehand lands on the space between her and Clementine, the bitter taste of coffee must be getting to her. It always held a stronger aftertaste than its sweeter counterpart.

_Should I lie about this too?_

She shakes her drink, ice mingling freely with the brown beverage. On her hand, it felt slimy than liquid. The dirt of her own sins reflecting against the dirty liquid, the question, how murkier can a drink get before Clementine sees it?

“Baseball.”

_Goddammit._

“Really?” Clementine’s voice rose in an instant, her head whips to Violet. The sparkles in her eyes were unbearable to look at.

The baseball player cocks an eyebrow, “how come you never joined the baseball team then?”

Violet’s hands are starting to get clammy.

“Didn’t want anyone knowing.” The attempt of blocking didn’t faze the baseball player. In fact, it encouraged her.

Clementine scoots a little closer, “Is it something you find embarrassing?”

“No, not really, just—“Her eyes dart around, “I didn’t think I would be qualified.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Violet took of her hand when Clementine scoots closer one more time. The blonde forces herself to turn to the baseball player.

As soon as she does, she finally noticed the drizzle had completely stopped. The sun coming out of the clouds behind Clementine is brighter than she expected.

That smile she wears, it’s not the same as the deceitful ones she gives to her peers. Not the kind she gives to her teachers when they greet her in the morning.

Rather, it’s a smile Violet has been saying every single day whenever Clementine tried to connect with her.

At this point, she couldn’t tell if it was the sunlight hitting her or if it was Clementine’s shining smile sending their light to distress Violet.

It’s certainly doing a good job of turning her into a mess.

 “You don’t have to…” Husky voice trails off as she blinks slowly, still not understanding what is happening _to her_.

“It’s not that I have to,” Just like that, Clementine closes the gap between them. Shoulder to shoulder, resting her cheek on her hand. The soft gaze of the Hazelnut eyes makes her hold her breath.

“It’s because I _want_ to.”

The baseball player bumps her shoulder to hers, then she does the thing where her the area around her eyes crinkle, and her eyes turn into crescents, “because you’re my friend.”

Warmth envelops around Violet’s head. Clementine adjusts the hat on Violet’s head, rotating it ever so often. When satisfaction was finally fulfilled, Clementine tilts the hat up, lifting it the shade of the baseball cap.

Seeing Clementine up close had made Violet realize a few things.

That one, Clementine’s skin is almost clearer than glass. A few scars that look like it came from fights, acne that’s on the edge of disappearing, and the smoothest cheeks that makes her want to squish it. The way her eyelashes gracefully move when she blinks. Eyes sparkling despite how dark her eyes are, how Violet can’t imagine those same eyes can possibly hold hostile intent.

The worst one of all:

How her thin lips moves ever so slightly whenever she’s doing the smallest action. From a perfect circle to a smirk that brought out the dimple from one cheek. Light pink becomes more of a memorable colour when looking at it.

“I knew it,” Clementine says under her breath, “I didn’t have to adjust it. It fits you perfectly.”

Violet comically blinks before finally giving the shade a light tap.

_It does…_

“When we get the chance, let’s play baseball.”

_Oh shit—stop—_

“It’ll just be us.” The distance between their face finally grew, when Clementine pulls back. She bumps Violet’s shoulder again, even with the smile gone the excitement coming from her was undeniable.

“You and I, got it?”

“Yeah…”

The sudden sound of plastic against the ground makes the baseball player panic.

“Violet— you just dropped your drink!”

She turns slowly to the fallen coffee. The lid had come off with the clear straw attached. The splattered contents slowly seep into the cracks of the concrete, oozing into them as if the bottom will never be reached. The once appetizing brown liquid turns darker, escaping the confinement of the plastic cup.

The cup itself had dents on both sides.

In the end, resistance was futile.

Violet bit the inside of her cheek.

“Ah… Shit.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, if you're wanting an update on my situation here it is: I got a job!!! Wooo!!! Technically done high school and just need to do one more subject but OTHERWISE everything is going well! :) I nearly cried from all the comments, I fucking love you guys. I'm planning on deleting chp9 since the situation is dealt with. But I'll keep the comments safe somewhere, I promise!
> 
> I'll remove 9 when chp12 gets released so that people won't do a double take on the chapters.


	11. Emptiness of Being Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine's mind wanders, and questions the possibility of friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! hope the wait time wasn't too long :,) sorry, about that!
> 
> So, you guys gonna have to thank Hunter X Hunter's writer, Togashi, which kinda push this chapter because holy shit what a fucking great writer. 
> 
> Also shoutout to Satanbutmoreawkward for a well-made fanart. Like my dude, i literally gasped and did asiofndaionfiadnfopadnio in real life because I can't believe someone made art out of love, like you didnt have to but goddamn it's amazing thank you so much. I can't really show my insta account since it has my real life face, so maybe I'll make one in the near future for my fanfics and I'll follow you for the great art!
> 
> Please look at the fanart! They put a lot of effort into it and it is very worth seeing! :) @satanbutmoreawkward

Heels click along side of another set of footsteps. The scent of cherry perfume seeps through Clementine’s nose, dress shirt buttoned up all the way to her neck and skirt so utterly smooth from the way she walks, she wonders if it is made of fabric. Face not caked up with makeup, however, only a few touch ups here and there that don’t hurt the eyes.

The serene vibe she gives is never unaccompanied by a sense of authority. Something like, a switchblade— one side, the open minded, friendly ear to a woman that holds her ground when questioned.

Clementine admires that about Carley. There’s some universal understanding whenever her heels clicks their way through a crowd; the imminent respect and appreciation always lingers in the air.

She’s thankful, that of all the women that could have stood beside her and raised her, it had to be this woman.

So it’s unusual, to hold a greater filter for her lies.

“While I’m glad that you have someone you like,” Carley combs her silky, brown hair, “… When exactly did this happen?”

Clementine’s eyes wonders through the hallway windows, the panes holding the same intricate details about them the same way the gothic fences did. Endless Images of lions are littered within each window.

“It just kind of did.”

The sincere eyes of the older woman merely make her sigh internally, “Really? You never mentioned her.”

She could sense it, the string of their relationship, vibrating with wonder. Clementine forces a chuckle, “Well, in all honesty…”

A pull on the shade of her baseball cap gave her time to breathe, “It’s recent… And I wanna experience something new, so...”

Middle finger on her right hand scratches the inside of her palm of her closed hand.  

Carley strokes her chin, “You are at that age, I guess it can’t be helped.”

“Maybe now you’ll see what it’s like third wheeling.”

The older woman playfully scoffs, “I suppose I should take that as a consideration whenever I’m with Lee?”

“It would be considerate if you brought more of those cookies every time you came over.”

A clipboard gently taps Clementine’s head, “That's a gourmet appetite… You know, kiddo, those things came from an expensive restaurant.”

“Yeah, and that should stop you because?” Carley chuckles before giving Clementine another light smack on her head.

They come to halt in front of the English classroom. It’s the door that specifically squeaks whenever you open it slowly, the handle is shaped into a half of a heart recently received a new paint job. The almost black brown is definitely better along with the renaissance like design.

Their school, Ericson Academy, is built on the foundation of an older school. It used to be some sort of college for the rich in the past, the kind where the people back then had used it to establish the foundations of today’s sciences. Now, it’s whatever this community wants it to be.

And it seems like they want to bring back the ancient look shades of red and brown rather than the disgustingly, clash of modern colours of bright green, blue and red.

Clementine pokes her head in, the rows of seats is like that of a university class. Rows and rows, that go further up the stairs, hand carved chairs glued to the floor that go from one side of the tables to the other. Tall windows cover the right side of the classroom. Glass panes have a story of their own to tell, supposedly, each carving on the windows hold a part of a story. Though, the greatest perk of the English classroom, is the fact that it gets the view of the school garden. It wouldn’t be surprising to see these trimmed hedges, maintained flower beds, and the famous apple in a painting. Few have done so in her school, understanding the same sentiment of its beauty. None ever satisfied her though.

_Too bad the trees are almost naked now… Then again, it has its own nice look to it._

Carley approaches her desk, placing the stack of papers she has been carrying. While Clementine hovers around the doorway still.

“How about you tell me more about her next time, yeah?” The slight break of her professionalism is taunting.

“Sure, after our first date.”

“I’m rooting for you then,” Clementine gave a friendly wave before placing her hand gently and closing door; allowing the squeak to finish their conversation for them.

The moment the door closes, she crosses the hallway and sits on the large window sill. She collapses onto it, heaving a sigh of relief as she adjusts her baseball cap that’s been sitting uncomfortably on her head. Her head falls, and she’s met with the gaze of her own reflection. She could only see the eye bags on the polished wooden floor. Hands cautiously place themselves on the sill.

_It shouldn’t be this hard._

Clementine’s eyes peers through her.

Everyone always sees this side of her. The baseball star, with her signature hat and award winning smile.

But they never try to see what’s underneath that hat. No wonderment of what really lies on the reflection of these hazelnut eyes and how bloodshot they turn once in a while. She always gave those she is close with a free pass. A free pass to see what’s exactly roaming in her own eyes and how they work; like childhood friends, James and Charlie who have turned out to become her best friends. Someone like Lee, Carley, and Kenny had seen them too. But it was in a way it’s filtered and sugar coated.

For once however, it would be nice if someone made an effort to lift the hat.

At the same time, she can’t blame others.

The barrier she’s placed between her and others is indestructible. No one dares to cross the line; and whenever she stood behind it, she’d watched each individual straight in the eye, wonder what they’ll do. All the time, people spoke to her through the line. There were some, who try to erase this line. A forced entry she never liked. Whenever it happens, Clementine pushes them back immediately. Of course, she does it with a smile so whoever is on the other side never notices.

By the time they realized what had happened, they turn around without hesitation and act like they did before from a far.

Then there were ones who tried to ignore the line, the ones that go around the line and go behind Clementine. It always scares her and like anyone out of fear, she runs away from them and crosses the line. Sometimes when it gets out of hand, she line turns to a circle around her and stands there until they gave up.

There were some who’d tried to move this line by their words, it always fails.  

She never has an expectation for them; but she sees the lines get thicker whenever she sees their back towards her.

Once, she tried to cross other people’s lines. There were some failed attempts, there were some successful accomplishments. Yet in the end, the successful ones never tried to cross _her_ line.

It had struck her one day, while people surrounded her in a circle.

It’s better to create something people will understand easier rather than letting them try to understand her.

It was easier to do this. To create a persona one can admire from far away without worrying about this line. This way, this line can’t do anything to the people and to her. This way, she’s understood but in sort of layman terms, in a way the majority can.

Though ironically, she knows at the back of her head, this line has been dictating her actions.

She’s picky.

 

Although… Is it bad to be picky?

Being picky is seen as wrong, so it should be bad right?

So how come, it feels good to do it?

_“You mustn’t be selfish, little orange.”_

_“You will never find the people you’re looking for if you are.”_

The school bell rings, interrupting any trace of thoughts Clementine had. She turns to look at the few students that had eaten lunch outside. Mind’s fleeting thoughts escapes through on ear as she starts her walk to Biology. The amount of students in the hallway continues to grow the further she went in the hallways. Feet practically hover on the floor as she speeds her way.

The shade of the baseball hat does a good job of refraining eye contact with the ones who greeted her.

“Clementine! Hey!”

“H-Hello, Clementine.”

“How’s it going, Clem?”

“You look great today, Clem!”

The broken records play their familiar symphony in her presence, she dances without missing a beat; eye crinkle smile, a wave, sometimes a peace sign— all her moves displayed in that of an art form. Harmonies of various students enter and exit her ears like a river. Walking through the hallway feels heavier and heavier as the days go by. Only her footsteps would echo when she walked among them, no one beside her, across her, or behind her. They always stand, eyes doing the walking.

The same.

Worst of all.

Isolation.

An unfortunate queen of a chessboard, frozen in time, effortlessly executes moves in the grey scale world; spotlights don’t faze her as they burn her eyes.

She’s mastered Clementine Everett; the baseball star, the ace of studies, and the friendly neighbour.

 

* * *

 

 

Chocolate coloured locker door closes carefully, closing too hard will cause the image of her and Lee to fall and there’s no way she’s losing this picture. Dating back from when she was ten, with her rather messy curly, hair still notorious from sticking out the old, baseball cap. Lee, with less wrinkles and a casual attire for camping poses in his awkward smile while holding Clementine in his arms. Arms extended in the air, face filled with glee, blue dress fluttering against the wind, Clementine couldn’t help but wonder how those times were much easier.

“Yikes, this is scary— A cute face, on you?” The husky voice whispers.

Violet leaning her back against the locker next to Clementine’s, bagged eyes sparkling the same mischievousness it always held.

“Just in a good mood.”

_There it is again…_

Her gut feeling is acting up.

It wasn’t that she’s not friendly. Time spent together has proven many times that there are genuine feelings being shared, ranging from playful, uncertain, and to joy. Guts have been telling her constantly to pay attention when Violet talks about her.

It started with her nicknames.

Her name in her contacts as: Ms. Perfect.

Her saying, _‘You? Ms. I-Can-Be-Everything?’_

Clementine can tell in a span of five minutes spending time with the blonde, Violet is not one to follow a label’s description. In fact, she’s one to sarcastically play on the label before dismissing it as a ‘half-assed attempt of remembering me.’ It holds the same weight as those sentences that slip from the mouths of her admirers but instead of admiration, it held a different tone.

_Acknowledgement?_

However, the oddest one of all:

_‘Clementine ‘Sweet Pea’ Everett.’_

It was the first time Clementine ever heard of anyone combining her masked and unmasked version of her. It didn’t hold a hostile intent nor did it hole an entirely positive stand; an observation that held more meaning than Clementine should let it.

The first time someone ever teased her about her nickname while at the same time acknowledging she is Clementine Everett.

The first time someone made her tilts her hat down in embarrassment out of hearing her nickname.

The first time someone was amused by her, rather than in awe or dripped in hate.

She was greeted, she was talked to, she was made fun of without anything heavy on the other person’s end. No spotlight about her achievements or mentions of her reputation, just ‘Sweet Pea.’

And it felt so blissful. Anxiety took her by the throat when she finally built up the courage to ask her if she wanted to eat breakfast, and when she said yes, it added a little spice in her life that she wished she had before.

This spice continues to fuel a sense of hope.

A hope for a friend.

When they spent time together that one weekend; Clementine’s hands shook as she held her pencil to study that night. Excitement overflowing like a kettle that’s been stuck too long on the stove, she called her a friend and she wasn’t met with comparison or overwhelming denial. She saw how those light blue eyes sparkled, a sense of feeling that she understands.

Whether those words spat out of her mouth, out of idiocy, hope or desperation, Clementine doesn’t know. What she knows now, is she is one step into getting a new friend.

A genuine friend.

But what is this? The upsetting, gnaw at the back of her throat, extending to her stomach that uncomfortable churns whenever she’s met with those blue eyes— which in turn, sometimes cover in a sheet of ice in which she can’t read.

Whatever it was, it makes her hesitate.

“Secret crush?” Violet nudges her as they descend down the stairs.

The tone in her voice almost seemed rush.

“No, I don’t cheat,” she tilts her baseball cap up, watching how Violet reacts to her shut down.

_A sheet of ice… Again._

Those blue eyes; have this glossy feel to it. Transparently hiding as strange it is to say.

_Why can’t she tell me?_

“Pft, I wouldn’t argue.”

The queen turns to the grey knight.

“Too bad, I’m dedicated,” Clementine intertwines their hands, cold and hot. She isn’t sure which is which, “C’mon, let’s go home.”

Violet's hand feels like a bear trap and Clementine has to decide for herself what exactly was she baited too. Whatever is going through Violet’s mind, Clementine can only see physically. According to those thin sheet eyes, and the way her tone dips in questionable sounds, and physical contact that holds more meaning than it should.

Signs saying, something is wrong here.

And it’s right under her nose.

 

Now… Should this line grow thicker?

Or will Violet cross?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of starting a patreon if any of you guys want to hear extra content about the making of the story, art I've done of the story, etc. I'm not too sure if I should yet, but if anyone's curious maybe idk i just have a lot of things to say ranging from how the story was originally going to be to, discussion of making a character, etc. 
> 
> I wanna hear what you guys think of that idea! :)


End file.
